De mi puño y letra
by Karol93
Summary: Ginny cuenta su vida desde que vio a Harry,lo conoció y se enamoró. Sus vivencias en Hogwarts con sus amigos, sus sentimientos y pensamientos y su amor incondicional e inacabable.
1. EL CHICO DE OJOS VERDES

**1.- EL CHICO DE OJOS VERDES**

El despertador sonó estruendosamente por toda mi habitación. Palpé la mesilla hasta que di con él y lo apagué. Levanté un poco las sabanas para mirar la hora y abriendo perezosamente los ojos observé que eran las nueve de la mañana. Volví a cerrarlos y suspiré. ¡Como odiaba madrugar! Deseé quedarme en la cama todo el día aunque descarté la idea en cuanto mamá tocó a la puerta.

-¡Ya voy!- grité a la puerta. Sentí los pasos de mamá bajar por las escaleras mientras regañaba a Fred y Goerge, por querer meter algo más en su equipaje que no estaba muy bien visto por ella.

Me levanté y busqué algo de ropa en el armario. Al ser primero de septiembre, tampoco hacia mucho frío, así que me puse también una chaqueta fina. Después de salir del baño, tropecé en las escaleras con Ron, que subía y bajaba rápidamente buscando sus pertenencias para meterlas en su baúl. Ron iba a empezar Hogwarts y le tenía mucha envidia. Estaba ansiosa por ir. Todo lo que me contaban mis hermanos acerca del colegio hacía que aumentaran mis ganas y me ponía aún más nerviosa. Mamá volvió a gritarme y me sacó de mis pensamientos. Al llegar a la cocina Percy repasaba su lista de materiales y los gemelos tomaban el desayuno bajo la atenta mirada de mamá. Me senté en mi silla y cogí la jarra de leche y un par de tostadas.

-Creo que no me falta nada- dijo Percy doblando la lista y guardándosela en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Salió de la cocina en el momento en el que Ron entraba cargando un gran baúl.

-Ron, te he preparado estos bocadillos para el viaje- dijo mamá colocando los bocadillos en una bolsa y dándosela a Ron, quien la cogía con mala cara. Sabía que a Ron le avergonzaba el no poder comprar nada en el carrito del tren.- Y a vosotros también, tomad.

Fred se levantó y cogió la bolsa. Le hizo una seña a George y ambos subieron a la habitación. Cuando terminé el desayuno ayudé a mamá a recoger la cocina y diez minutos después nos aparecimos en El Caldero Chorreante gracias a los polvos flu.

Mamá, Percy, Fred, George, Ron y yo junto a cuatro pesados baules de Hogwats echamos a andar por el Londres muggle hasta que llegamos a la estación de King Cross.

Busquemos el andén entre el bullicio de la gente. Al llegar, mis hermanos se dispusieron en fila para cruzar el andén. Miré alrededor para asegurarme de que nadie se daba cuenta y me fijé en un chico que os miraba. Era delgado, tenía el pelo negro y alborotado y llevaba un carrito con un baúl y una lechuza en su jaula. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención fueron sus ojos verdes que brillaban bajo sus gafas rotas, aunque lo vi de lejos los pude apreciar claramente. ¿Quién sería? Parecía perdido y estaba completamente solo. Podría ser un muggle que no sabía nada sobre Hogwarts. Miré a mamá, e iba a preguntarle acerca de ese niño cuando una voz dijo:

-Disculpe- aquel chico se acercaba a nosotros un poco nervioso. No podía dejar de mirarle. Me intrigaba. Mamá le explicó como tenía que entrar al andén y él muy inseguro empujó su carrito hacia la barrera y la traspasó.

-¿Quién será? Como puede estar solo en un día como hoy. Es su primer año en Hogwarts. ¿Y sus padres? – dijo preocupada mamá. – Bueno Ron es tu turno. Vamos.

Ron cruzó la barrera y mamá y yo le seguimos. Busqué con la mirada al chico pero ya no estaba por allí, quizás se habría subido al tren. Resignada, vi salir del tren a los gemelos y a Percy que ya lucía su nueva túnica y si insignia de prefecto. Como de costumbre empezaron una disputa acerca del nuevo cargo de Percy, hasta que mamá los calló y cambiaron el tema. Cuando Fred dijo que el chico de antes era Harry Potter, sentí que mi corazón se paraba y que la respiración se cortaba súbitamente. Empecé a ponerme nerviosa. Rogué a mamá para que me dejara subir al tren. Quería verlo de nuevo. Pero ella no me dejó y me puse furiosa y a la vez tenía ganas de llorar. Aunque no quería llorar, no me gustaba sentirme débil de esa manera. No pude remediarlo y las lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas. Rápidamente sonreí al escuchar que George me quería enviar un inodoro de Hogwarts.

Cuando todos los estudiantes subieron al tren y se despedían de sus familias por las ventanillas, observé el tren y di con aquellos ojos verdes otra vez. Harry Potter estaba en un vagón mirándome. Realmente no supe a quién miraba, pero me dio esa impresión. El tren empezó a moverse y lo seguí corriendo sin dejar de mirarlo. Pero no quería que nadie se enterara de que lo estaba mirando, así que despedí a mis hermanos. El tren se perdió y volví con mamá.

-Vamos Ginny, tengo que hacer algunas compras en el Callejón Diagon- mamá me cogió de la mano y salimos de la estación.

El Callejón Diagon ya no estaba tan lleno como el día que vinimos a comprar los materiales del nuevo curso. Recordé lo que me habían dicho Fred y George sobre la tienda de Quidditch y la nueva escoba. Era increíble. Ojala la tuviera yo. La nueva Nimbus 2000. Pero era demasiada cara y sabía que mis padres no se la iban a permitir por un capricho mío. Mientras mamá compraba algunos ingredientes que necesitaba, yo me quedé fuera y aproveché para ver la escoba. Me encantaba volar, desde que tenía seis años cogía las escobas de mis hermanos sin que lo supieran. Ahora que ellos no estaban, no tenía escobas para volar. Eso me hacía sentir peor. Contemplé la escoba durante unos minutos más maravillándome cada vez más y muerta de envidia por ella, hasta que mamá me llamó y regresamos a casa.

Aunque estuviera ayudando a mamá a preparar la cena, mi mente estaba invadida por un muchacho moreno de ojos verdes y este hecho hacía que se me cayeran las cosas. Rompí un plato y casi rompo la fuente para la sopa, si mamá no me llega a avisar.

-Hija, ¿se puede sabes qué te pasa?- me preguntó preocupada.

-Nada, solo que estoy un poco distraída – contesté despacio y colocando los platos en la mesa teniendo cuidado de no romperlos esta vez.

-¿Es por tus hermanos? ¿Estás preocupada por Ron?

-Si, es eso- le mentí aún sabiendo que no se lo creería. Mi madre conocía demasiado a los gemelos y no se le escapaba una de ellos, y de mí, menos. Ella miró el reloj y la aguja de papá se movía. Cuando llegó a "En casa" se escuchó en el jardín un ruido y papá entró a la cocina. Corrí a abrazarlo y después se sentó y se paso una mano por la cabeza quitándose las gafas con la otra.

-¿Qué tal el día, Arthur?- preguntó mamá sirviendo la sopa en tres platos.

-Igual que siempre. Igual de agotador. Me he pasado el día de arriba abajo. Al parecer se ha corrido el rumor de que alguien había intentado meter algún objeto tenebroso en el Ministerio sin permiso.

-¿Quién crees que puede ser?- pregunté removiendo la sopa con la cuchara y mirando a papá fijamente.

-No juzgaría sin conocer, pero me apuesto algo a que a sido Lucius Malfoy.- afirmó papá con un poco de odio y rencor en su mirada.

-Arthur, te he dicho que no te metas con esa familia. Es muy peligrosa.- inquirió mamá molesta.

-Lo sé Molly, pero es mi trabajo e intento hacerlo lo mejor que pueda.

Siguieron hablando de ese tema durante toda la cena, discutiendo acerca de la familia Malfoy y del trabajo de papá en el Ministerio. Mis padres se quedaron en el saló a escuchar la radio y yo subí a bañarme y después me fui a mi habitación.

Me senté en la mesa del escritorio que daba a la ventana y mi mente fue directa a Harry.

Me pregunté que estaría haciendo ahora. Seguramente estaría en su habitación de Hogwarts, con sus nuevos compañeros. Ojala estuviera en Gryffindor junto a Percy, los gemelos, con Ron y después estaría conmigo cuando yo fuera a Hogwarts. Solo pensarlo me ponía muy feliz y una sonrisa decoraba mi cara. Miré la luna. Estaba llena e iluminaba mi habitación entrando por la ventana. Pero lo que supe en ese momento es que esa misma luna llena que yo veía desde la ventana de mi habitación, era contemplada, a cientos de kilómetros por el chico de ojos verdes.


	2. ALGO MAS QUE OBSESION, ¿ES AMOR?

**2.- ALGO MAS QUE OBSESION, ¿ES AMOR?**

El primer trimestre del colegio transcurrió un poco raro para Ron. Todo lo que nos contaba en sus cartas era muy interesante, peligroso y divertido para mí. Sus clases, su primera clase de vuelo, la noche de Halloween con el trol, los partidos de Quidditch, sus nuevos compañeros y sobre todos sus nuevos amigos, Harry Potter y Hermione Granger. Al mencionar a Harry, me volví loca literalmente. Quería saber más de él y era yo la que siempre abría las cartas que llegaban. Mis padres sabían que sufría una pequeña obsesión con él, aunque yo tratara de negarlo. Pero al hacerlo me engañaba a mi misma cada vez más.

Tal era mi obsesión que un día, cuando mamá me había mandado a limpiar las escaleras, subí al desván y rebusqué en las viejas cajas donde mi padre guardaba periódicos viejos. Encontré lo que buscaba cinco minutos después. Cogí el periódico y lo abrí. Un poco de polvo salió de él y me hizo estornudar. Este periódico databa del año 1981, hacía ya diez años, pero a mí solo me importaba el titular "EL NIÑO QUE SOBREVIVIO VENCE AL QUE NO DEBE SER NOMBRADO". Sonreí al leerlo. Solo podía preguntarme cómo lo hizo.

-¡Ginny, has terminado ya!- gritó mamá desde el piso de abajo- ¿Qué haces ahí arriba?

-Ya bajo- rápidamente recogí los demás periódicos y los guarde en las cajas. Escondí el periódico que busqué y salí del desván. Mamá ya no estaba aquí así que corrí hasta mi habitación y guardé el periódico en un cajón del escritorio.

Tan solo unos días después la nieve cubrió todo el jardín. Los gnomos no salían de sus escondites por el frío. La Madriguera parecía una estampa navideña y los árboles estaban cubiertos de nieve y escarcha. Pero esa estampa no la íbamos a poder disfrutar mucho por que esa Navidad fuimos a Rumania a visitar a mi hermano Charlie. Fue una bonitas vacaciones, pero echaba de menos a los gemelos y a Ron, también echaba de menos a Percy, aunque las vacaciones sería igual con él que sin él.

Al terminar las vacaciones, llegó una nueva carta de Ron agradeciendo los regalos de Navidad por parte de Harry. Después todo volvió a la rutina, mi padre a su trabajo, en Hogwarts comenzó el segundo trimestre y yo seguía con la cabeza puesta en Harry.

Ahora sí me convecí de que tenía una gran obsesión con él. Prueba de ello eran las horas muertas que pasaba pensando en él, en cuándo lo volvería a ver, en qué estaría haciendo en estos momentos. También lo probaban los incontables sueños que tenía con él. Estos sueños parecían cuentos de hadas, en los que él era mi príncipe azul y me salvaba de la bestia.

El resto de los meses pasaron muy rápido para mí. Me dí cuenta cuando mamá me dijo que mañana era 1 de Julio y ya había acabado el curso en Hogwarts. Esto hizo que me acordara de que dentro de dos meses yo iría al colegio. A la mañana siguiente, fuimos a toda prisa a la estación y entremos al andén para esperarlos. Mientras todos los alumnos bajaban del tren e iban a saludar a sus familias, yo solo tenía ojos para Harry. Venía con Ron y otra chica que supuse que sería Hermione. No pude callarme y grité señalándolo, pero mamá me calló cuando se acercaban. Cuando Harry se fue con sus tíos, me tranquilicé un poco.

-¿Qué tal el curso? Me tenéis que contar todo lo que os ha pasado- dije emocionada a mis hermanos.

-Lo que nos ha pasado a nosotros o a Harry Potter- dijo Fred guiñándome un ojo.

-¿Por qué?

-No sé, te veías muy… emocionada y… contenta al verlo, ¿no?- rió Ron, y le pegué un puñetazo en el brazo, pero no pude evitar sonrojarme. Caminábamos bajo un sol veraniego y sofocante, y yo iba inmersa en mis pensamientos. Reflexionaba acerca de todo lo que me había pasado este año, pero todo lo que tenía que reflexionar era Harry. Por que era lo único interesante que me había pasado. Es algo más que obsesión ¿es amor?


	3. MI NUEVO DIARIO

**3.- MI NUEVO DIARIO**

Ayudaba a mama a preparar la cena de esa noche. No sabía por qué mama siempre quería que la ayudara, no era hábil en la cocina. Era más hábil jugando al quidditch, pero mis hermanos nunca me dejaban. Los estaba viendo jugar desde la ventana de la cocina, y me irritaba no poder jugar. Obviamente yo no era de las que van corriendo a papa a quejarse, pero un día me sentí verdaderamente triste cuando le dije a los gemelos que yo jugaría en el equipo de la escuela y luego sería jugadora profesional, y ellos comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas.

Empecé a colocar los platos, los vasos y los cubiertos en la mesa, cuando la manecilla del reloj de papá pasó a "Viajando". Sentí los gritos de mis hermanos al saludar a papá. Y luego estos entraron a la cocina y se sentaron a la mesa. Mamá comenzó a servir la comida, y después se sentó.

- Ron- llamó papá- Sabes que Harry Potter ha recibido un aviso por realizar magia en menores de edad.

- ¿Qué?- se extrañó Ron- ¿En casa de sus tíos? Seguro que convirtió a su primo en un cerdo, aunque según Harry, en eso no habría mucho que hacer, como ya se parece a un cerdo.

Ron, los gemelos y yo nos reímos fuertemente. Pero mamá replico en seguida:

- Eso no tiene ninguna gracia, Ron.

- ¿Pero en realidad fue el, papá?- dije confundida. No creía que Harry fuese capaz de hacer algo así. Quizás lo hubiese hecho por alguna razón noble y estúpida.

- No hay ningún mago más en Privet Drive. Y están seguros de que no fue ningún error.

- ¿Y que le va a pasar ahora?- cada vez estaba más preocupada. Y si no volvía al colegio y nunca podría estar con él. Y si lo enviaban a la prisión de Azkaban. Deseché ese pensamiento de inmediato, ¿Cómo lo iban a enviar a la cárcel? Era un niño aún. Mi preocupación por el hacia que pensara cosas absurdas.

- Nada- dijo papá con calma y me tranquilicé un poco- Pero la próxima vez lo expulsarán del colegio.

- ¿Y no se puede hacer nada contra eso?- preguntó mamá.

- Es la ley, Molly.

En ese momento pensé que la ley era un asco. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo eso a un niño? ¿Y si lo expulsaban la próxima vez? No, no, no quería pensar eso. No sabía porque, pero dolía demasiado para mí.

_Harry vestía un traje a rayas y mi miraba detrás de unos gruesos barrotes. _

_Sus ojos estaban apagados. _

_Me gritaba y yo le gritaba a él pero ninguno nos escuchábamos. _

_Harry miró hacia abajo y se dio la vuelta para adentrarse en su oscura celda. _

_Volví a gritar más fuerte, pero no producía ningún sonido._

_Algo me empujaba hacia atrás._

_No quería irme de allí._

_No quería verlo solo._

_Pero aquello me asió con fuerzo y me arrastró._

_Grité una vez más._

- ¡¡Ginny!!- gritó Fred.

Abrí rapidamente los ojos. Había sido una pesadilla. Una horrible pesadilla. Fred, George y Ron estaban en mi habitación vestidos para salir.

- Escucha, vamos a salir a por Harry- informó Fred.

- ¿Y si se entera mamá?

- No se va a enterar. Intentaremos llegan antes de que amanezca- continuó George.

- ¿Y por qué me lo dicen a mí?

- Para que no te preocupes por nosotros- retomó Fred.

- No me iba a preocupar- dije con una sonrisa. Salieron de mi habitación. Me volví a echar en la cama. Oí el motor del coche que se iba silenciando conforme se alejaban. Recordé la pesadilla, pero ese pensamiento se esfumó en cuanto pensé que Harry venía a casa. Y con eso me dormí.

Mi madre gritaba en la cocina. Aunque yo estuviera en el tercer piso lo escuché perfectamente. Esta riñendo a los chicos. Seguramente no habrían podido traer a Harry o… ¿habrían tenido algún accidente? Me puse la bata y salí de la habitación. Bajé las escaleras para ver que había pasado, pero cuando llegué a la cocina lo peor me había pasado a mí. Me quedé paralizada, con la mirada fija en aquel chico que desayunaba en la mesa y además estaba sentado en mi silla. Mis piernas no respondían. Quería irme. Pero no podía apartar la mirada. Cuando Harry mi miró también, huí de la cocina y volví a mi habitación.

Respiré varias veces hasta calmarme. Me quité la bata y mi pijama y me vestí con vaqueros y una camisa. Escuché unos pasos y abrí la puerta lentamente. Ron y Harry subían. Harry miró fugazmente la puerta y sus ojos chocaron con los míos antes de que yo cerrara.

Unos días después llegaron las cartas de Hogwarts. Estaba desayunado con papá y mamá cuando Ron y Harry bajaron. Me puse muy nerviosa y golpee el cuenco de gachas sin querer. Me colé bajo la mesa para cogerlo. Me sentía estúpida. Y me sentí aun peor cuando Harry se dio cuenta de todo.

Leyeron las cartas del colegio en silencio. Mi carta estaba en mi bolsillo. Era muy especial para mí, iba a ir a Hogwarts, por fin. Comí mi desayuno abstraída de la conversación de los demás hasta que Harry me preguntó si iba a empezar Hogwarts este año. Avergonzada, asentí enrojeciéndome.

El día que fuimos a comprar al Callejón Diagon, Harry tuvo que viajar con polvos flu y se perdió. Papá fue el último en llegar. Mamá estaba muy preocupada mientras nos limpiaba con un cepillo. No paraba de repetir lo mismo una y otra vez, "¿dónde estará?".

Mamá y yo busquemos por un lado y papá con mis hermanos por otro. Poco después mamá vio, entre la multitud, a un tal Hagrid. Corrimos hacia allí. Harry estaba con los demás.

Tras salir de Gringotts, mamá me llevó a una tienda de túnicas de segunda mano. La tienda era circular con grandes estantes a rebosar de túnicas. La encargada estaba tras el mostrador.

- Buenos días- saludó mamá- Me gustarían comparar tres túnicas para el colegio.

La encargada se acercó a mí y me examinó. Me llevó al fondo de la tienda y me colocó en un pedestal. Sacó una cinta métrica y esta empezó a medir sola. La encargada se fue un momento y cuando regresó traía varias túnicas en los brazos. Empezó a probarme las túnicas. La primera tenía las mangas demasiado largas; la segunda me quedaba por las rodillas; la tercera me estaba tan grande que si caminaba un poco sería capaz de pisarla y caerme. Después de probar unas cuantas, por fin dio con mi talla aunque tuvo que ajustarla un poco. Mamá pagó las túnicas y salimos hacia Ollivanders.

Mamá me dejó en la puerta y me dijo que iba a hacer unas compras. Entré sola a la tienda de varitas. El señor Ollivanders apareció de repente por detrás y me asustó.

- Estaba esperándola, señorita Weasley- dijo con una extraña sonrisa.

- ¿Y cómo sabía que vendría? ¿Y cómo sabe mi nombre?- pregunté con mucha curiosidad.

- Yo siempre sé cuando mis clientes vienen a comprar sus varitas- explicó dirigiéndose a las estanterías llenas de cajas alargadas y examinándolas minuciosamente. Sacó una caja negra y polvorienta. La abrió y extrajo una varita fina.

- Madera de avellano, pelo de cola de unicornio, 25 cm, flexible y muy hábil en defensa.

Cogí la varita que se tendió y sentí un agradable cosquilleo entre los dedos. El señor Ollivanders sonrió.

- Esta vez he dado con ella a la primera.

-¿Es difícil elegir varita?

- En realidad es la varita la que elige al mago. ¿Cómo?- dijo rápidamente al ver mi cara y antes de que yo lo preguntara- Pues principalmente es por sus habilidades. Aunque a un mago o bruja de corta no las muestre, la varita se aventura a ellas.

Alguien entró a la tienda. Era mamá. Pagó la varita y nos encontremos con los demás en Flourish y Blotts. Estaba completamente lleno. Magos y brujas, de todas las edades, cargaban el mismo libro, _El encantador_, de Gilderoy Lockhart. Harry, Ron y Hermione se unieron a nosotros. Lockhart firmaba libros con una magnífica sonrisa. Era normal que todas las mujeres sonrieran ante aquel apuesto hombre. Como también era normal que en cuanto vio a Harry, Lockhart lo sacara en frente de todos y le regalara un lote de sus libros.

Salí de entre la multitud y me fui al fondo de la tienda cuando empecé a agobiarme. Aguardé con mi caldero que mamá me había comprado y que contenía algunos de mis libros. Harry se acercó y me regaló sus libros. Me sonrojé un poco cuando me habló por lo que fui capaz de darle las gracias. Pero me sonrojé más cuando un chico rubio pálido empezó a hablar de la fama de Harry de manera muy desagradable. Me dieron ganas de echarle unas cuantas maldiciones imperdonables. Sentí muchísima rabia, y eso me dio el coraje necesario para defenderlo. Y si ya estaba roja, aún me puse peor cuando dijo que yo era la novia de Harry Potter.

El señor Malfoy entró con aire altanero a la tienda y alardeo de su posición adinerada frente a papá. Ahora yo no era la única que se sonrojaba. Lucius Malfoy cogió un libro de mi caldero y lo examinó mirándolo con desprecio. Tras unas cuantas palabras más, se inicio una fuerte pelea entre papá y el señor Malfoy. Un empleado pidió calma y nos echó de la tienda, pero antes me devolvió mi libro.

Al llegar a casa, subí a mi habitación para acomodar mis cosas nuevas. Guardé las túnicas en el armario. Los materiales escolares los coloqué en el escritorio. Solo me quedaban los libros. El último libro no me parecía que estaba en la lista. Era pequeño, con tapas gastadas y oscuras. Los abrí pero no había nada escrito. Comprendí que era un diario muy antiguo. Pensé que sería de alguno de mis hermanos, pero ellos no escribían diarios, al menos que yo lo supiera. Ahora era mío, era mi nuevo diario.


	4. BUENAS NOCHES, TOM

**4.- BUENAS NOCHES, TOM**

El primer contacto que tuve con el diario fue un día antes de salir hacia Hogwarts. Cogí el diario y me dispuse a escribir algo sobre mis últimas vacaciones, pero sobre todo de Harry. Mojé la pluma en tinta y escribí:

_31 de agosto de 1992_

Me paré a pensar en cómo empezar, pero las letras se borraron lentamente. Me quedé boquiabierta. Lo miré fijamente. Volví a escribir:

_Ginevra Molly Weasley_

Pero volvieron a desaparecer. Y en su lugar aparecieron otras letras pero su caligrafía era distinta a la mía.

_Hola, _

_Yo me llamo Tom Marvolo Riddle_

¿Qué estaba pasando? Cerré el diario fuertemente y lo tiré a la cama. Me fui directamente a la puerta y puse la mano sobre la manivela. Iba a contarle a mamá lo que había pasado. No sabía qué era, pero algo me impulsaba a volver a escribir. Rápidamente me eché en la cama y abrí el diario.

_¿Quién eres? _

_Ya te he dicho quien soy. _

_Ahora te pregunto yo a ti, Ginevra_

_¿Dónde has encontrado mi diario?_

_Lo encontré entre mis libros nuevos de Hogwarts_

_Así que vas a Hogwarts_

_Yo también estudié allí_

¿Estudió allí? Eso quería decir que era real. Pero, ¿cómo podía hablarme desde ese diario? Me quedé unos momentos pensando en eso. Tom volvió a escribir en el diario.

_¿Qué te pasa Ginevra?_

_Tom, ¿Dónde estás?_

_En el diario_

_¿Cómo? ¿Eres un espíritu?_

_No, soy un recuerdo guardado en este diario_

_No lo entiendo, Tom_

_Y no espero que lo hagas, Ginevra_

Cerré el diario. Miré por la ventana. La luna se encontraba ya bastante alta en el cielo. Bajé a cenar con nerviosismo, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a ver a Harry sentado a la mesa.

El expreso de Hogwarts estaba puntual en la estación. Mamá me ayudó a subir al tren. Me despedí de mis padres y busqué un compartimento, pero todos estaban llenos. En vagón, casi al final de tren escuche unas risas. Dos chicos salían de un compartimento.

Me asomé al él y vi a una chica que recogía unas cuantas pertenencias esparcidas por el suelo. Ella tenía el pelo rubio y largo.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude?- le pegunté. Ella se dio la vuelta y me miró con sus grandes ojos plateados.

- Gracias- dijo ella. Entré y me agaché a su lado. Terminamos de recoger todo y guardarlo en su baúl.

- ¿Puedo quedarme aquí contigo?- le pregunté. Ella asintió mientras se sentaba y sacó un ejemplar de una revista que reconocí como El Quisquilloso.

Metí dentro mi baúl y lo coloqué junto al de ella. Me senté enfrente y observé el paisaje.

- Soy Luna Lovegood, no nos presentado- dijo sin bajar la revista.

- Yo soy Ginny…bueno, en realidad, me llamo Ginevra Weasley, pero no me gusta que me llamen así.

- Me gusta Ginebra- ahora si bajó la revista y me miró fijamente- Suena bonito.

- Gracias- no sabía que decir en esos momentos mientras me miraba. Me cohibía.

- Me gusta tu cabello- dejó la revista en el asiento y se sentó a mi lado- Tu casa está a pocos kilómetros de la mía y nunca nos hemos visto antes.

- Ya… No salgo mucho de mi casa.

- Yo tampoco, aunque a veces salgo a pescar pimplies de agua dulce.

No sabía que decir. Esa chica era bastante rara.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado antes?- quise saber.

Ella bajó la mirada.

- Esos chicos me empujaron y mi baúl cayó abriéndose y derramando todo por el suelo.

- Y tú permites que te pase eso- me enfurecí. Odiaba las injusticias.

- No puedo hacer nada, Ginny.

- Si que puedes, inténtalo. No debes dejar que se pongan por encima de ti. Nunca.

Ella no dijo nada. Mantenía la mirada en el suelo.

- Perdón, no tenía que haber dicho nada- me disculpé- Es que no soporto las injusticias.

Ella se dio la vuelta y miró por la ventana. Saqué mi diario de mi baúl. Luna me miró a mí y luego al diario.

- Yo también escribí un diario- añadió- Con mi madre. Pero cuando ella murió, lo guardé y no volví a escribir.

Sentí mucha pena hacia ella.

- Lo siento.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Ella…- intenté interrumpirle para decirle que no hacía falta que me lo contara, pero ella continuó- era una gran bruja, pero un día sus experimentos no salieron bien y…- se detuvo pero supe perfectamente que iba a decir- Sabes, yo nunca he tenido amigas.

Eso me pilló por sorpresa. ¿Qué contestaba yo ahora? Pero no hizo falta que dijera nada, porque Luna volvió a hablar.

- Podrías ser mi amiga, Ginny.

Me sonrió y le dije que estaría encantada de serlo. En ese momento se abrió la puerta del compartimento y apareció un chico que llevaba una cámara de fotos en las manos.

- Hola- saludó sin entrar- Estoy buscando a Harry Potter. ¿Lo habéis visto? Lo he buscado por todo el tren y no está.

- ¿No está en el tren?- pregunté mirándolo- Venía con mi hermano Ron, detrás de mí.

De repente, el chico me miró abriendo mucho los ojos. Entró al compartimento y se sentó a mi lado.

- ¿Conoces a Harry Potter?

- Si- respondí simplemente.

- ¡Es increíble!- exclamó sin dejar de mirarme. Dejó la cámara aun lado y alargó su mano- Soy Colin Creevey y este es mi primer año en Hogwarts.

- Yo soy Ginny Weasley, y ella- le señalé a Luna que seguía con el Quisquilloso- es Luna Lovegood.

- ¿Sois de primer año también?- asentí y él sonrió- Entonces seremos compañeros. ¿En que casa queréis estar? A mi me gustaría ir a Gryffindor, dicen que es la mejor. Aunque no me disgustaría si quedo en Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff. ¿Y vosotras?- le iba a responder que me gustaría ir a Gryffindor como toda mi familia, pero no me dejo hablar y continuó- Espero que seamos compañeros de casa también.

Se levantó y cogió su cámara. Se despidió de nosotras y salió.

Me quedé preocupada por la desaparición de Harry. El y Ron eran los últimos en cruzar el andén. Aunque no los hubiera visto, creí que estaban dentro del ten. Le dije a Luna que iba a salir un momento. Busqué el compartimento de Fred y George. Estaban con un chico y unas chicas que no conocía.

- Fred, George- les llamé- ¿Puedo hablar con vosotros un momento?

- ¡Ginny!- rió Fred- Si, ahora hablamos.

- Pero, no te puedes ir sin que te presentemos- siguió Fred.

- Él es Lee Jordan- ectreché la mano de un chico con rastas que sonrió.

- Ellas son Angelina Johnson.

- Alicia Spinnet.

- Y Katie Bell- teminó Fred- Ellas son cazadoras de equipo de Gryffindor.

- A Ginny le encanta el Quidditch- le dijo George a sus compañeros.

- ¿De verdad?- Angelina me miró y asentí- Algún día podrías jugar en el equipo, por que seguro que serás una Gryffindor.

- Eso tenlo por seguro- aseguró Fred- Por que como quede en Slytherin…

- Nos decepcionarías mucho, hermanita- concluyó George.

- No quiero decepcionaros- les dije- ¿Y ahora podemos hablar?

Salí al pasillo con los gemelos y les pregunté por Harry y Ron. Ellos me dijeron que lo más seguro era que estuvieran con Hermione, y volvieron entrar.

Una chica venía corriendo por el pasillo un poco desesperada. Me di cuenta de que era Hermione. Y comprobé que Harry y Ron no estaban con ella.

- Hola- saludé- ¿Has visto a…?

- A Harry y Ron. ¡No! Creo que ni siquiera entraron al andén. Los estuve buscando antes de subir al tren.

- ¿Se han quedado en Londres?

- Eso sería lo más seguro. A lo mejor han avisado a alguien. A algún profesor o a tus padres.

Le dije que tenía que volver al compartimento y me preguntó si podría ir conmigo. Recogió su baúl y nos dirigimos al final del tren, donde Luna seguía con la revista. Hermione pasó el resto del trayecto hablando sobre Harry y Ron mostrando su preocupación. Yo la escuchaba con atención.

Al llegar a Hogwarts, las tres bajamos del ten. Hermione se fue en los carruajes, y Luna y yo, junto a los demás estudiantes de primer curso, nos montamos en los botes.

Mi primera visión de Hogwarts no se parecía en nada en lo que me habían contado. Era mil veces mejor. Era un castillo inmenso. Tenía infinidad de torres y torrecillas. Quería tener diez ojos más para admirarlo.

Hagrid nos dejó con una profesora. Era la profesora McGonagall. Nos explicó todo acerca de las casa y de los puntos. Después no colocamos en fila para entrar al Gran Comedor. Las puertas se abrieron y pude ver cientos de luces que flotaban en el aire. Eran velas. Cuatro mesas, dos a cada lado de nosotros, estaban llenas de estudiantes. Al fondo, la mesa de los profesores.

La profesora McGonagall colocó un taburete frente a nosotros con un ajado sombrero.

Desenrolló un pergamino y empezó a nombrar a diferentes estudiantes. Llegó a Colin, que estaba muy nervioso. Se puso el sombrero y hubo unos segundos de silencio. Finalmente el sombrero gritó ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Después de unas cuantas personas, Luna salió y se puso el sombrero. Este gritó ¡RAVENCLAW! casi de inmediato.

Yo era la última en salir, me puse el sombrero y me habló al oído.

- Han pasado por aquí bastantes generaciones de los Weasley. Espero que no seas la última, por que tengo muy claro donde tienes que ir. Pero antes debo decirte que tienes cualidades que te harían pertenecer a las demás casa. Tienes astucia y podrías perteneces a Slytherin, eres leal y eso te haría una gran Hufflepuff, tienes mucha inteligencia como los Ravenclaw, pero sobre todo eres muy valiente y te hace pertenecer a Gryffindor.

El sombrero me tenía un poco mareada. Cerré los ojos esperando la respuesta.

-¡GRYFFINDOR!

La profesora me quitó el sombrero y corrí a sentarme junto a Colin. Después de las palabras de Dumbledore, los platos se llenaron de comida y todos empezaron a comer.

Me fijé en que un hombre de pelo oscuro y grasiento entraba por la puerta que había tras la mesa de los profesores, y hablaba en voz baja con la profesora McGonagall. Ambos salieron del Gran Comedor.

Tras la cena, Percy guió a los nuevos estudiantes a nuestra sala común. Era cálida y cómoda. Todos los demás Gryffindor entraron comentando algo sobre Harry y Ron y un coche volador.

Subí a mi habitación. Mis compañeras estaban hablando y comentando el viaje de mi hermano y Harry en un coche volador desde Londres. Cerré las cortinas y saqué mi diario.

_1 de septiembre de 1992_

_Ya estoy en Hogwarts, Tom_

_Me alegro por ti, Ginevra. ¿En que casa estás?_

_En Gryffindor._

_Yo estuve en Slytherin, es la mejor casa de todas. Que pena que no estés allí._

_Toda mi familia ha estado en Gryffindor, no creo que yo pudiera ir a otro lugar._

_Y además estoy con Harry Potter_

_¿Harry Potter? ¿Quién es?¿Lo conozco?_

_Puede que lo conozcas. Es uno de los magos más famosos del mundo. Venció a Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado._

Mis compañeras se acostaron y todo se quedó en silencio.

_Tengo que dejarte._

_Buenas noches, Tom._


	5. NUNCA MÁS

**5.- NUNCA MÁS**

Todo pasaba con normalidad, al menos para mí. Llevaba dos meses en la escuela y pasaron muy rápido y sin darme apenas cuenta.

Cada vez estaba más distante con todos mis compañeros. Ellos me hablaban y se mostraban muy simpáticos conmigo, pero yo me mostraba esquiva con ellos.

Acudía a mis clases y hacia mis tareas, pero siempre estaba sola.

Si no fuera por Tom, estaría completamente sola. Él era mi apoyo y mi compañero.

El día de Halloween se celebraba una cena en el Gran Comedor. No me encontraba bien para ir, así que le dije a Percy que tenía mucha tarea y prefería quedarme a hacerla. Cuando la sala se vació, cogí mi diario y volví a escribir en él.

_Hola, Tom _

_Buenas noches, Ginevra. ¿Por qué no has ido a la cena? _

_No me encontraba bien_

Y eso era verdad. Cada vez me estaba más débil. Al escribir en el diario me sentía mareada y supuse que sería el cansancio.

Cerré el diario y lo guardé en mi bolsillo. Recorrí los pasillos desiertos hasta que llegué al baño del segundo piso. Era una estancia muy fría. Fui hacia el lavabo y giré el grifo pero de allí no salía agua. Probé con otro grifo y puse las manos debajo. Me lavé la cara con agua muy fría. Mi cabeza estaba muy caliente. Quizás tendría fiebre. Pensé en ir a la enfermería, pero descarté la idea en cuanto oí unos débiles gemidos que provenía de un retrete, seguidos de mucha agua que salpicaba el suelo. Los gemidos cesaron.

Abrí despacio la puerta de ese retrete, pero no había nada. De repente, algo se movía detrás de mí. El lavabo que no echaba agua había desaparecido. Un hueco en el suelo dejaba ver una inmensa cañería muy sucia. Me asomé con cuidado. Estaba muy oscuro.

Me sentí mas mareada aún. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me apoyé en la pared. Quedé sentada en el suelo agarrándome la cabeza con ambas manos. Después todo se nubló.

Me asusté de mi propio reflejo en el espejo del baño. Ahora me sentía un poco mejor. Me tapé la cara con las manos y cuando las aparte me asusté aún más. Tenía manchas rojas en la cara. Mis manos estaban llenas de sangre. Tenía un profundo corte en la palma de la mano derecha. Me lavé las manos y salí del baño.

Vi a muchos estudiantes que se quedaban callados de pronto. Me adelanté hasta encontrar a Fred y George. Ambos tenían la mirada fija en la pared. Allí había un mensaje:

LA CAMARA DE LOS SECRETOS HA SIDO ABIERTA

TEMED, ENEMIGOS DEL HEREDERO

Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban allí. Tenían cara de desconcierto y miraban algo en lo que yo no me había fijado antes. La gata de Filch colgada de una argolla. Estaba quieta.

Fred me puso su brazo por mi hombro y me retuvo junto a él. Dumbledore llegó al terrorífico escenario y todos salimos del pasillo.

Después de esa noche, no volví a dormir bien. Tenía sueños raros, pesadillas. Me despertaba a mitad de la noche y lo único que atinaba a hacer era escribir en el diario.

No sabía que me llevaba a hacerlo, era como si una fuerza mayor me empujara. Una fuerza que no podía resistir.

En el mes de noviembre seguía igual, aunque tratara de evadir los continuos interrogatorios de Percy diciéndole que solo estaba un poco resfriada.

Una mañana, cuando entré al Gran Comedor, Luna me llamó y se sentó conmigo a la mesa. Llevaba un ejemplar del Quisquilloso en la mano, y en seguida supe lo que me iba a decir.

- Hola, ha salido el nuevo número de la revista- la puso en la mesa y la abrió por la página 6- Mira, hay un reportaje muy interesante de los snorkarls de cuernos arrugados. ¿Te apetece leerla conmigo?

- No, gracias, mejor en otro momento- me disculpé sirviéndome un poco de zumo de calabaza.

- Bueno, si, mejor otro día- cerró la revista y la guardó en su mochila- La tendré guardada para cuando quieras leerlo.

Me examinó minuciosamente con sus ojos saltones.

- ¿Te pasa algo? Últimamente no tienes buen aspecto.

- No, no me pasa nada- esa era la frase que decía una y otra vez a cualquiera que me hiciera una pregunta parecida.

Ella se levantó no muy convencida de mi respuesta.

- Nos vemos en clase- se despidió y se fue. Pero su lugar fue ocupado enseguida por Percy. Desvié la mirada hacia el otro lado. No me apetecía nada hablar con él.

- Buenos días, Ginny. ¿Tenemos que hablar seriamente?

Lo miré.

- ¿De qué?

-De ti, por supuesto- dijo como si le hubiera ofendido con mis palabras- Mira, si sigues así tendré que escribir a mamá. No quisiera hacerlo, pero…

- ¿Qué dices? Pues claro que quieres escribirle, lo estás deseando. Te conozco demasiado.

- Y yo también te conozco a ti, y sé que no estás bien- elevó su tono de voz y se enfadó- Y si, lo voy a hacer.

Me levanté de mi asiento y saliendo del Gran Comedor choqué con Colin y su cámara se cayó al suelo. No supe si se había roto o no porque seguí caminado rápidamente.

Ese día era el partido de Gryffindor con Slytherin. Harry jugó bastante bien, hasta que una bludger empezó a perseguirle y por poco lo aplasta. Pero le rompió un brazo, aunque luego fue peor, Lockhart le quitó los huesos del brazo y se lo llevaron a la enfermería.

Por la noche, en mi dormitorio, intentaba descansar un poco. Me sentía enfadada con Percy. Muy enfadada. Saqué el diario y empecé a hablar con Tom. Me desahogué bastante con él. Aunque se me pasó un poco el enfado, volví a sentirme mareada y me dormí.

Al día siguiente, al despertar, me sentía muy cansada. Parecía que no hubiese descansado nada. Me dolía todo el cuerpo.

El profesor Filtwick nos anunció una terrible noticia que había pasado con Colin Creevey. Había sufrido el mismo destino que la señora Norris. Miré el asiento vacío a mi lado. En ese momento eché de menos a Colin. Eché de menos sus larguísimas charlas acerca de su familia, sobre las nuevas fotos que había hecho o sus teorías sobre lo que le había pasado a la gata de Filch. También eché de menos tener que decirle que se callara. Pero sobre todo, lo eché de menos a él.

En las semanas que siguieron, todo pasó muy rápido y confuso. El club de duelo, Harry hablando pársec, el rumor de que Harry era el heredero de Slytherin y el doble ataque a un alumno de Hufflepuff y a Nick Casi Decapitado. Me di cuenta que rehuían a Harry, excepto Ron y Hermione. Fred y George gastaban bromas y se reían continuamente del nuevo rumor. No me gustaba que miraran a Harry con mala cara y se apartaran cada vez que se cruzaban con él. Eran frecuentes los cuchicheos y las miradas asustadas.

Hablé sobre este tema con Tom el día de Navidad. Siempre me decía que todo estaba bien, que no me preocupara de nada. Se mostró interesado en lo que le dije sobre el parsel, la cámara de los secretos y el heredero de Slytherin. A mí no me preocupó su reciente interés por estos temas, pensé que solo seria curiosidad.

Debido a la abundante tarea que tenía al comenzar el nuevo trimestre, pasaba más tiempo sin escribir en el diario, y me encontraba cada vez mejor. Fue gracias a eso que me di cuenta que el diario tenía algo que ver con mi estado de ánimo. Una noche fui al baño del segundo piso y lo arrojé con fuerza hacia el techo.

Me dispuse a salir cuando volvía a oír los gemidos y quejidos de alguien. Salí corriendo de ese lugar. Quería olvidarme de ese diario para siempre. No volvería a escribir en él. Nunca más.

* * *

Quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que leen mi fic, espero que les guste. Los capitulos los ecribiré poco a poco, porque no tego mucho tiempo. Solo pido un poco de paciencia.

Gracias de nuevo,

Adiós


	6. AMIGAS

**6.- AMIGAS**

Si, ya sabía que el poema que le escribí a Harry era… horrible, ¿por qué negarlo? Y no sé porque lo hice, pero lo hice. Quería darle algo a Harry para que se animara un poco tras los ataques ocurridos anteriormente. Pero eso lo deprimió aún más.

Pero lo peor de todo esto era lo que Malfoy me había dicho. Cuando entré a clase estaba muy roja. Me senté a lado de Luna. Ella hojeaba el Quisquilloso vagamente. Llevaba la varita en la oreja. Nunca me había fijado en eso.

- Hola, Luna- la saludé.

- Hola- se sorprendió- Sabes, te veo mucho mejor.

- Si- dije sin ánimo- Últimamente me dicen lo mismo siempre. Supongo que será verdad. Aunque a mí no me pasaba nada antes.

- No puedes negar lo evidente, Ginny- me miró y se puso seria, cosa que no le pegaba mucho- Antes estabas más distraída, ausente. No sé. Y ahora estás centrada en las clases y en las tareas. No estás igual.

Me sorprendió que Luna me hablara así. Ella frecuentemente estaba en las nubes, pero lo que me había dicho me hizo pensar.

- La verdad es que tienes toda la razón. Lo siento.

- No creo que tengas que disculparte por eso. Pero no quiero que te vuelva a pasar algo así, eres mi mejor amiga- se calló durante unos segundos y apartó la vista- Eres mi única amiga.

No pude decirle nada. Primero porque me quedé absolutamente muda e intentando asimilar lo que había dicho, y segundo porque Lockhart había aparecido en el aula.

Su túnica rosa desentonaba con el negro de nuestras túnicas. Llegó sonriente a clase, como de costumbre. Comenzó la clase retomando el siguiente capítulo de _Viajes con los vampiros_.

Sonó el timbre y empecé a recoger mis cosas cuando Lockhart se paró enfrente de mí sonriendo. Luna me miró y salió del aula.

- Ginny, Ginny, Ginny- se apoyó en el pupitre con una mano y con la otra se acarició el pelo. Siempre sin dejar de sonreír- ¿Has sido tú la que le ha escrito ese poema a Harry?

- Si.

- Bien hecho. Era muy bonito, sabes. Tienes mucho talento para escribir. Quizás podrías escribir uno para mí.

- No creo que pueda, profesor.

- Vamos Ginny- me rogó- Eres mi alumna preferida y lo sabes.

- Apuesto lo que sea a que eso se lo dices a todas, ¿verdad?- fruncí el ceño sin dejar de mirarle. Estaba muy enfadada.

- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí?

- Es muy fácil pensar eso. Y si quieres escribir, lo hace usted mismo.

- Yo no tengo el talento que tú tienes- dijo muy rápido y casi sin pensarlo. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, rectificó- para escribir poesía, claro.

- Pues yo creo que usted no tiene talento para nada- cogí mi mochila, me la eché al hombro y salí de clase.

Mis repentinos cambios de humos se notaban. Luna y Percy me lo decían. Incluso yo misma lo decía. Quizá fuera el estrés de los exámenes o la insistencia de Percy de que tenía que ir a la enfermería. Había días en los que estaba furiosa, otros estaba triste y otros estaba más o menos alegre.

Necesitaba algo. Algo urgentemente. Así que no me lo pensé dos veces y una tarde entré al dormitorio de segundo año y cogí mi diario.

_Me has abandonado Ginevra. No estoy nada contento._

_Lo siento mucho, Tom._

_No perdono fácilmente a los que me abandonan. Quizá merezcas un castigo. _

_Juro que no volverá a ocurrir._

Las lágrimas golpeaban contra las hojas del diario pero no se mojaba. Me las sequé con la maga, pero fue inútil. Las lágrimas seguían saliendo de mis ojos descontroladamente. Era de noche. Estaba en mi cama con las cortinas echadas. La única luz que había salía de mi varita.

Pasé toda la noche llorando.

La siguiente en ser víctima del heredero de Slytherin fue Hermione. Ese día Harry y Ron estuvieron muy callados. Los miraba desde la mesa de la sala común. Hablaban de vez en cuando. Harry miraba el fuego y se reflejaba en los cristales de sus gafas. Tenía una mirada triste. Aparté la mirada de él y busqué mi libro de transformaciones, pero no había rastro de él. Era posible que me lo hubiera olvidado en el aula.

Revisé los pasillos para no encontrarme a ningún profesor ya que estaba prohibido salir.

Abrí la puerta del aula y lo que vi no me lo esperaba en absoluto. Era Percy con otra chica que no conocía. Estaban besándose. Ellos sabían que yo había llegado porque no se separaron. No pensaba irme. Iba a coger mi libro que estaba encima del pupitre.

Toqué a la puerta y se asustaron.

- ¡Ginny!- gritó Percy- ¿Qué haces aquí? No puedes salir a partir de las seis.

- Tú tampoco puedes- le dije.

- Pero nosotros estamos cumpliendo nuestros deberes de prefectos- dijo un poco avergonzado.

- ¡Ah!- me sorprendí- Estos son tus deberes de prefectos. Con razón te enorgulleces de serlo.

Él se puso muy colorado y no dijo nada más.

- Yo solo quiero coger mi libro. ¿Puedo?

- Si, cógelo.

Fui a mi mesa y lo cogí. Me dirigí a la puerta para salir, pero antes le dije al Percy algo que supe que le molestaría. Pero me hacia muchísima gracia decirlo.

- Bueno, sigue con tus deberes de prefecto como tú los llamas.

Percy me dijo algo que no escuché porque salí corriendo del aula riéndome. Era la primera vez que me reía en los que llevaba de curso. Y me sentí mejor. Pero solo fue en ese momento. En los siguientes días estaba más y más aferrada al diario. A Tom. Intentaba evadirlo de alguna manera. Ocupaba todo mi tiempo en los deberes y estudiando pero no era suficiente. Me quedaba tarde escribiendo en el diario.

Me sentía mal. Tenía mucho frío a pesar del sol y no quería salir del castillo. Casi no comía ni dormía.

Decidí acabar con esto de alguna manera. Una mañana vi a Harry y Ron en la mesa de Gryffindor. Intenté hablarles. Decirles lo que me pasaba, lo del diario, todo. Pero no fui capaz. En cuanto apareció Percy salté del asiento y me fui.

Corrí hasta el retrato de la señora Gorda y volví a caer. Escribía furiosamente y con rapidez. De pronto, sentí mucho calor y comencé a sudar. Todo se nubló y caí al suelo.

_Un chico alto de pelo negro me miraba y esbozó una enigmática sonrisa._

_Se acercaba._

_¿Dónde estaba?_

_Hacía frío y había mucha humedad._

_Temblaba._

_Se acercó a mí despacio. _

_Mi acarició la cara._

_Tenía las manos muy frías._

_Volví a temblar con más fuerza. _

_Él sonreía. _

_Me sentí muy débil._

_Las piernas no me soportaban._

_Caí._

_Respiraba entrecortadamente._

_Cerré lo ojos._

Los volví a abrir. Tom ya no estaba, en su lugar estaba Harry. ¿Harry? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? Un montón de preguntas asaltaron mi cabeza. Me dolía mucho.

Harry estaba cubierto de sangre y en una mano sostenía… mi diario. Aquel diario que no quería volver a ver nunca. Harry intentó calmarme. Salimos de la cámara.

Fuimos al despacho de Dumbledore. Mamá gritó y ella y papá me abrazaron fuertemente. Harry comenzó a contarlo todo, pero sin mencionar mi relación con el diario. Aunque el profesor Dumbledore lo hizo por Harry. Mamá y papá se enfadaron cuando supieron la verdad.

A la mañana siguiente la señora Pomfrey iba de acá para allá, aunque no abrí los ojos pude oírla. Alguien me cogió la mano. Otra mano más pequeña me tocó la cara.

- Y tú, ¿cómo estás?- dijo una suave voz.

- Muy bien, gracias- respondió con amabilidad Hermione.

- ¿Crees que se pondrá bien? Ha sido muy duro.

- Ella es muy fuerte. Solo ha sido un mal trago- dijo Hermione- Lo superará.

- Ojalá que sea así.

- Es así, creo- dije sin abrir lo ojos sonriendo. Ellas se asustaron un poco y luego rieron. Me incorporé y las miré. Hermione y Luna estaban sentadas en mi cama.

- ¿Cómo estás?- le pregunté a Hermione, ella solo me sonrió- Lo siento mucho.

- No tienes de que disculparte, tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Ron y Harry me lo han contado. Ahora solo tienes que descansar.

La señora Pomfrey las echó de la enfermería. Me volvía a echar en la cama. La verdad es que ahora me sentía muchísimo mejor.

Por la tarde salí de la enfermería. En el pasillo me encontré con Luna que colgaba carteles por todas partes.

- ¿Qué haces?

- He perdido algunas de mis cosas.

- ¿Y que puedo hacer para ayudarte?- me ofrecí.

- Nada, es cuestión de tiempo que aparezcan.

En ese momento aparecieron dos chicos que señalaban los carteles y reían. Los apunté con mi varita y algo cayó al suelo. Era una revista del Quisquilloso. La cogí y se la di a Luna.

- Es tuya ¿verdad?

- Gracias.

- ¿Aún te apetece que leamos el reportaje de los snorkals?- pregunté sonriendo- Seguro que es muy interesante.

Y las dos juntas recorrimos el pasillo para ir al Gran Comedor. Intentando descubrir al alguien que tuviera pertenencias de Luna, hablando sobre los snorkals de cuernos arrugados, sobre el imbécil de Lockhart y sobre lo que íbamos a hacer en el verano.

Había sido un curso muy difícil, había estado prácticamente sola. Pero sabía que eso no me volvería a pasar. Ahora tenía más fuerza, más coraje, más confianza en mí misma y sobre todo tenía amigas.


	7. TODO IBA A LLEGAR

**7.- ****TODO IBA A LLEGAR**

Entré al salón y vi a Ron con algo entre las manos que intentaba manipular, aunque sin mucho éxito. Me acerqué y descubrí que era un teléfono, así lo llamaba papá.

- Estoy intentando llamar a Harry- dijo al verme- Quiero decirle que nos vamos a Egipto de vacaciones y que aún no podrá venir.

- ¿Va a venir?- el corazón se aceleró.

- No- dijo Ron desilusionándome- Pero por si quería venir. Mira- me tendió un trozo de papel con unos cuantos números escritos- Es su número de teléfono. Bueno… el de sus tíos.

- ¿Y si te lo cogen ellos en lugar de Harry?

- Preguntaré si me pueden pasar con él. No creo que haya ningún problema.

No supe que contestar. Por lo que había oído, sus tíos no eran muy agradables. Quizás les molestaran que llamaran a su sobrino. Y era así preferiría no llamarlos. La vida de Ron peligraba.

Marcó los números y se lo puso en la oreja. Esperó unos segundos.

- ¿Hola? ¿Hola? ¿Quien es? Podría hablar con Harry.

Los gritos se debían de oír en Londres, como mínimo. Mamá apareció en el salón asustada. Ron bajó el teléfono y nos miró.

- Han dicho que allí no vivía ningún Harry Potter ¿Me habré equivocado de número?

- Ron, déjalo ya- le riñó mamá- Mejor envíale una carta, es más seguro.

Ayudábamos a mamá a preparar la cena cuando una lechuza golpeó la ventana. La carta era de Hermione anunciando que se iría a pasar las vacaciones a Francia. Ron ya le había avisado que mañana nos iríamos a Egipto y que papá había ganado un gran premio, por lo que se alegró mucho.

Nos fuimos a dormir temprano. Aún no conseguía conciliar el sueño. En mis sueños seguía apareciendo Tom. Me despertaba en mitad de la noche y me costaba volver a dormirme.

Esa noche no fue una excepción. Bajé las escaleras para ir a la cocina, pero antes de entrar escuché a mis padres hablar, por lo que me quedé tras la puerta.

- Molly, cálmate- decía papá un poco cansado.

- Es muy peligroso, ¿no lo entiendes?- mamá lloraba histérica.

- Si, lo sé. Pero nosotros no podemos hacer nada, excepto avisarle del peligro que corre.

- No- dijo seriamente- Es muy pequeño, no lo debe saber.

- Es lo mejor, Molly.

- Nadie te ha dicho que lo hagas. El Ministerio lo oculta. Y será por alguna razón.

- Pues si hay alguna razón, que me la expliquen- papá se aproximó a la puerta, sus pasos se oían cercanos- Porque no lo entiendo.

Me separé de la puerta a la vez que se abría. Papá subió las escaleras sin verme debido a la oscuridad.

- ¿Mamá? ¿Pasa algo?

Ella se sobresaltó y me miró.

- No, ¿por qué?- preguntó nerviosa.

- ¿Por qué lloras entonces?

- Nada, cariño- me abrazó sin dejar de llorar. Se separó y se secó los ojos con el delantal- Ve a dormir.

- No puedo.

Me preparó un vaso de leche. Y ella se sirvió un té. Nos sentemos en la mesa. No dejaba de llorar. Yo no sabía la razón de su tristeza. Tampoco comprendía la conversación que habían tenido mis padres antes. Pero sabía que era algo grave y no querían que lo supiéramos.

- Vuelves a tener pesadillas, ¿no?

- Si.

Mamá me acarició el pelo alborotado y sonrió con ternura.

-Ojalá yo pudiera hacer algo para quitarte las pesadillas- dijo. Se levantó de la mesa y colocó los vasos en el fregadero- Es mejor que intentes dormir un poco mañana salimos temprano.

Subí a mi habitación y me acosté. En la oscuridad de mi habitación, únicamente iluminada por la luz de la luna que entraba a través de las cortinas que se mecían lentamente debido a la suve brisa veraniega; meditaba minuiciosamente todo lo que habia pasado en tan solo una semana. ¿Por qué discutian mis padres? ¿Qué era aquello tan peligroso? ¿A quien se lo ocultaban? Decenas de preguntas asaltaban mi cabeza, pero no conseguia encontrarles respuestas.

Me levanté y me dirigí a la ventana. Me gustaba mirar la luna. Me relajaba. Pronto iba a disfrutar de unas bonitas vacaciones junto a mi familia, después volvería a Hogwarts, con mis amigas, con mis compañeros, con Harry. Así que pasara lo que pasara, todo iba a llegar.


	8. COMENZAR DE NUEVO

**8.- COMENZAR DE NUEVO**

El día en el que cogimos el expreso de Hogwarts, me sorprendí en una divertida escena con Harry. Percy lucía su nueva insignia frente a su novia. Nos miramos por unos segundos y volvimos la vista sonriendo. En ese momento sentí unas cosquillas que recorrían mi cuerpo.

Subí al tren esperando encontrar a Luna. No habíamos tenido mucho contacto durante el verano, solo nos habíamos enviado un par de cartas en las que yo le conté mi viaje a Egipto; y ella me hablaba de todas aquellas criaturas raras, y probablemente, inexistentes.

La encontré en unos de los últimos vagones, pero no estaba sola. Colin conversaba animadamente con ella y le mostraba unas cuantas fotografías. Abrí la puerta del compartimento y metí mi baúl.

- Hola- les saludé.

- Hola, Ginny- dijeron.

- ¿Qué tal, chicos?

- Bien, ahora les estaba enseñando las fotos de este verano. Mira- me las tendió.

Me senté y las miré. En una foto estaba Colin con un niño muy parecido a él jugando en la playa. En otra, dos personas que supuse serían sus padres. En todas las fotos aparecía repetidamente su familia, saludando, riendo o hablando.

- Oye, ¿quién es este?- le señalé al chico que se parecía a él.

- Es mi hermano Dennis. Quizás el próximo año venga a Hogwarts- dijo muy emocionado.

- Te gustaría que viniera, ¿no?- le dijo Luna.

- Si-contestó sonriendo- Seria genial estar con mi hermano. Tú tienes a todos tus hermanos aquí.

- No, en realidad no- dije- Solo tengo cuatro hermanos en Hogwarts, Bill está en Egipto, y Charlie en Rumania.

- Es bonito tener hermanos- dijo Luna de repente- A pesar de lo lejos que estén, siempre serán tus hermanos. Yo no tengo ninguno.

Colin y yo nos miramos. Luna siempre decía ese tipo de cosas por lo que ya estaba un poco acostumbrada, pero aún me impresionaba. Hubo unos momentos de silencio. Luna sacó el Quisquilloso y empezó a leerla. Colin sacó su cámara y salió del compartimento.

La mujer del carrito pasó cerca de nuestro compartimento. Compré Grageas Bertie Bott de todos los sabores y varias varitas de regaliz que compartí con ellos. Casi a mediados del trayecto, el tren se paró abruptamente. Un frío estremecedor recorrió todo el expreso. Los cristales comenzaron a congelarse.

- Ahora vuelvo- les dije a los otros y salí. Recorrí el tren en busca de Ron. Lo encontré con Hermione y Harry, y con un señor que dormía. No veía absolutamente nada. Sin querer me senté encima de Harry. Mi corazón palpitaba por vergüenza y a la vez por emoción.

La puerta se abrió y el aire frió parecía congelarse. Mis pulmones se quedaron sin aire. Me costaba respirar. Mi mente se nubló. Me sentí triste y recordé muchas cosas. Pero ninguna era tan mala con volver a ver la cara de Tom Ryddle.

Un gran resplandor hizo que volviera a la realidad. Neville, Ron, Hermione estaban bien, pero Harry se había desmayado. El señor que, antes estaba dormido, intentaba reanimarlo. Harry despertó por fin, y este le dio un trozo de chocolate.

Había pasado un momento horrible. Mis peores temores habían vuelto. Temblaba y Hermione me abrazó. Todo había sido confuso. Un dementor en el tren. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

Me levante de repente y me sentí mareada.

- Tengo que irme. Estoy bien. Gracias, Hermione.

Luna estaba sentada leyendo la revista. Noté preocupación en sus ojos.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha pasado algo?

-No, y ¿a ti?

-Ha entrado un dementor en el tren.

Luna dejó a un lado su revista y me miró.

- ¿Cómo?

- No lo sé. Ha sido muy rápido. Por suerte ya ha pasado. Aunque necesito tumbarme- y lo hice. Me cubrí la cara con ambas manos y me froté los ojos.

Colin entró junto a Neville y me miraron.

- Parece que te ha afectado mucho- Neville se sentó- Yo lo he pasado fatal.

- ¿Es verdad lo que han dicho por ahí?- preguntó Colin- Harry se ha desmayado por el dementor.

- Eso no tiene ninguna gracia- suspiré y me reincorporé- He pasado mucho miedo, y seguro que Harry también.

El resto del viaje pasó casi en silencio. Aún me estaba reponiendo de todo lo que había pasado. El banquete de bienvenida con el discurso de Dumbledore transcurrió con total normalidad. Cuando Dumbledore presentó a Hagrid como nuevo profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, me alegré muchísimo. No le conocía demasiado, pero Ron me había hablado de él.

En el dormitorio ya estaba mi baúl junto a mi cama.

- Hola, Ginny- me saludaron mis compañeras de cuarto, cosa que me sorprendió bastante dado que no me había relacionado mucho con ellas el paso año.

- Hola- les respondí con nerviosismo.

Una chica de pelo castaño y ojos bastante grandes se acercó a mi cama.

- Soy Demelza Robins. No sé si te acordarás de mí.

- En realidad no mucho.

- Bueno, solo quería saludarte. Hasta mañana- se fue a su cama, que casualmente estaba al lado de la mía.

Cerré las cortinas de mi cama y me acosté. Todo estaba siendo muy repentino y sin darme apenas cuenta. Tenía amigos y las personas se acercaban para hablar conmigo. Esperaba que este año fuera diferente. Quería comenzar de nuevo.


	9. DESPERTAR

**9.- DESPERTAR**

El profesor Lupin entró a la clase, que en aquel momento estaba callada y atenta. Luna, sentada a mi lado, lo miraba fijamente, cosa muy extraña en ella, pues siempre tenía la mirada perdida y estaba un poco distraída. Al parecer aquel profesor despertaba una tremenda admiración en el colegio. Yo lo tenía por el mejor profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Aunque solo había tenido dos, Lockhart y él, así que era fácil elegir.

Con Lockhart lo único que hacíamos era leer sus estúpidos libros que ni siquiera había escrito. Mis libros estaban en un cajón de mi escritorio en mi casa. No me quería deshacer de ellos porque fueron un regalo. Un regalo de Harry.

Luna me golpeó con el codo. El profesor Lupin estaba pasando lista y me miraba. Levanté la vista hacia él y solo se limitó a sonreírme.

- Veis ese armario del final de la clase- lo señaló- Ahí dentro hay un boggart. ¿Sabéis que es?

Un silencio sepulcral recorrió la clase. Todos se miraban pero ninguno respondía.

- Es del temario de tercero, no es raro que no lo sepáis, solo quería ver si alguno lo sabía. Un boggart es una criatura que adopta la forma de lo que más tememos- explicó Lupin- Es muy fácil de vencer con el hechizo Riddíkulo. Poneros en fila por favor.

Los alumnos se empujaban para ponerse los primeros. Uno a uno iban enfrentándose al boggart, diversas criaturas extrañas terroríficas, situaciones peligrosas y cosas horribles aparecían frente a mis ojos y escalofríos recorrían mi cuerpo de punta a punta. Tras Demelza me tocaba a mí. Me adelanté un paso, preparada con la varita en la mano y dispuesta a vencerlo. De repente, el profesor Lupin me bloqueó y se deshizo del boggart.

Sonó el timbre y todos recogieron sus cosas. Fui a por mi mochila pero Lupin cerró la puerta.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

- Me va a decir porque no me ha dejado enfrentarme al boggart- afirmé muy seria.

- Sí- el profesor se sentó en su silla tras su mesa y yo me coloqué delante de ella- Yo sé lo que te pasó el curso pasado. Dumbledore me lo contó. Y no me gustaría que te sintieras mal por algo así. Pensé que el boggart se convertiría en Tom Ryddle.

- Sí tiene razón, pero…- me detuve unos segundos y respiré- … lo mejor no sería que me dejara enfrentarme a mis miedos para superarlos. Es muy difícil, lo sé. Pero es lo mejor.

- Es verdad, Weasley. La próxima vez será usted la primera. Pero me tienes que prometes que estás segura de ello.

- Lo estaré.

El miedo volvió a invardirme tras saber que Sirius Black había entrado al castillo. Era un tipo muy peligroso, lo había leído en El Profeta.

La huida de la señora Gorda nos impidió dormir en la torre de Gryffindor y después el ataque a Ron, con el cual me asusté aún más. Hermione intentaba calmarme y reconfortarme. Cada vez estaba más nerviosa. No me gustaba estar así, me traía malos recuerdos.

- Tranquila, no ha pasado nada grave- me decía una noche en la sala común. Ron y Harry estaban haciendo deberes en una mesa un poco apartada. Hermione no quitaba la vista de allí.

- ¿Por qué le miras tanto? Se supone que estás muy enfadada con él- le dije.

Hermione se sobresaltó y miró con ojos un poco desorbitados. Comenzó a ponerse muy nerviosa.

- ¿Qué? No… no le miraba y sí estoy muy enfadada.

Me reí ante ese comentario.

- Oye, no te rías de mí- se ofendió Hermione- No tiene ninguna gracia. Me has asustado.

- A lo mejor te asustas tú sola- le dije sonriendo.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué quieres decir?

- No te hubieras asustado si no lo estuvieras mirando. Te recuerdo que estábamos hablando y de repente te he descubierto mirándolo.

- Solo estaba pensando en lo idiota que es tu hermano. ¿Cómo puede creer que yo he tenido la culpa? ¡Mi gato! ¡No! Ha sido su estúpida rata.

- Y no os parece absurdo pelearos por un gato y una rata. Te creía más lista- le reñí.

- ¡Eh!- Hermione se levantó del sillón. Hizo unos movimientos extraños. Quería decir algo pero no le salían las palabras. Al final optó por largarse de allí y subió al dormitorio. Aunque sabía que eso la había hecho volver a plantearse su pelea con Ron.

Luna y yo caminábamos por el patio charlando sobre el fin de curso y las próximas vacaciones.

- Mi padre va a intentar conseguir unas entradas para el Mundial de Quidditch- dijo Luna.

- ¡Sería fantástico poder ir!- exclamé- Pero no estoy completamente segura de que nosotros vayamos a ir. Las entradas deben ser muy caras y…- no pude terminar porque alguien nos llamaba.

Colin corría hacia nosotras con su cámara de fotos en la mano y una cuantas fotos en la otra. Se detuvó y se recuperó de su carrera.

- Mirad- nos enseñó las fotos que traía- Son fotos que he ido haciendo a lo largo del curso.

Aquellas fotos mostraban al equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor entrenando, al profesor Lupin con la profesora McGonagall en la mesa de los profesores, la sala común abarrotada, los alumnos desayunando en el Gran Comedor, Colin y sus amigos en clase y un montón más de situaciones divertidas. Las fotos que más me llamaron la atención fue una en la que salíamos Luna, Hermione y yo en el jardín bajo un árbol; y otra en la que salía Harry estudiando en la biblioteca.

- Ginny, ¿quieres la de Harry?- me la ofreció Colin.

- No, no la quiero. Muchas gracias, Colin- me negué firmemente. Pensaba que aceptar aquella foto era volver hacia atrás. Volver a convertirme en una niña obsesionada con su héroe. Y no iba retroceder en mi vida- Me gustaría quedarme con esta- le enseñé la foto de Hermione, Luna y yo.

Ya se acercaban los exámenes finales. Durante el del Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, me enfrenté al boggart con total convicción, aunque fue diferente porque no se convirtió en Tom, sino en un pequeño cuaderno negro, en cual explotó al lanzarle el hechizo. Y me sentí mejor, llena de vida.

Sin darme apenas cuenta ya estaba preparando mi baúl. Seguía preocupada por Hermione, Ron y Harry. Según me había contado esta, parecía que Sirius Black no era ningún asesino, ni nada por el estilo; simplemente era el padrino de Harry que quería vengarse de Scabbers, que en realidad era un tal Peter Petigrew, por culparlo de la muerte de la muerte de los padres de Harry. Al principio me costó un poco comprenderlo todo, pero ahora me parecía más creíble.

Ya había acabado otro año en Hogwarts. Un año más o menos tranquilo, mejor que el anterior, pero esperaba que en próximo fuera mejor. Por fin comenzaba a ser yo, yo misma. Empezaba a superarme. Empezaba perder el sueño en el cual estaba dormida. Empezaba a despertar.


	10. LO SÉ

**10.- LO SÉ**

La primera buena noticia que tuve al llegar del colegio fue que papá había conseguido entradas para el Mundial; y la segunda, aún mejor para mí, era que Harry iba a venir con nosotros. Esto lo dijo papá mientras volvíamos a casa.

A los gemelos le brillaron los ojos por un momento y sonrieron con malicia. Por suerte mamá no los vio, porque podía haber sido el inicio de una discusión, y ciertamente no me apetecía estar presente en una nada más volver. Ron seguía impresionado con su nueva mascota. No me quiso decir de donde la había sacado, así que Hermione se encargó de decírmelo. La lechuza revoloteaba alrededor de los árboles alegremente. Era tan pequeña que llegaba a perderse y no se le podía distinguir. Ron se llevó un par de sustos en cuanto a esto.

Divisé La Madriguera a lo lejos, y vi que alguien salía de la casa. No lo veía claramente, pero de momento supe quien era, así que a unos metros de la casa, solté mi baúl y corrí a abrazar a mi hermano Bill.

- Ha sido una gran sorpresa, ¿verdad?- rió mientras me soltaba, y abrazaba a los demás.

- ¿Por qué no lo has dicho, papá?- preguntó Ron mirando a Bill.

-Como ya ha dicho, queríamos que fuera una sorpresa. Y lo será mejor cuando llegue Charlie mañana.

- Ginny, recoge tu baúl, por favor- me ordenó mamá. Le hice caso y subí a mi habitación. Lo dejé junto al armario. Estaba muy cansada y decidí echarme en la cama un rato, pero me olvidé de todo por unos momentos y me quedé dormida.

- ¡Eh!- alguien me movió el brazo. Abrí los ojos. Bill estaba sentado en mi cama a mi lado.

- ¡Vaya! Es que acaso no te dejan dormir en Hogwarts. Ya es la hora de cenar.

- Sí, ahora bajo- dije un poco adormecida, me senté en la cama y froté mis ojos.

Bill me sonrió y salió de mi habitación. Presentí que iba a ser un buen verano. Iba a estar con toda mi familia, con Harry. Otra vez me invadió ese pensamiento. No quería hacerlo, era automático. Aún me lo ponía peor el que viniera en vacaciones. Ya había estado una vez, y mejor no recordarlo. Mi codo en la mantequilla, las gachas en el suelo, yo bajo la mesa, Malfoy diciendo que yo era su novia, sonrojos y tartamudeos. Y para colmo aquel estúpido poema de San Valentín. ¿Se podía estar peor? Definitivamente no.

Esperaba poder dejarlo en el pasado. Aunque era algo difícil, por lo menos para mí.

La imagen de Harry en mi cabeza se borró con la llamada de mi madre.

- ¡SIIIIIII!- gritó Ron entrando en el salón. Se echó en el sofá, aún sonriendo. Yo estaba a su lado con un pesado libro en las manos, cosa que Hermione me había prestado antes de las vacaciones. Lo miré sin decir nada; y él sonreía con cara de estúpido.

- Esperaba que me dijeras el porqué de tu gran euforia.

- Naa... A ti te parecerá una tontería. Solo es que…- se irguió en el sofá y se colocó frente a mí- Estoy tan emocionado de ver jugar a Víctor Krum, es… el mejor del mundo. ¿Lo sabías? Y además sabe hacer el amago wronski. ¡Es simplemente genial!

- Por la manera en la que hablas se podría decir que estás enamorado- Fred y George entraron riéndose descaradamente. Yo también sonreí provocando la cólera de Ron que se levantó y salió del salón bruscamente.

- ¿A ti no te gusta Víctor Krum?- preguntó George con picardía.

- No, creo que ella prefiere otras compañías, ¿verdad?- dijo Fred antes de que pudiera replicar.

- ¿Me puedes decir a que te quieres referir con eso?

- Cuando papá mencionó a Harry…- empezó George. Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería. Cosa que no era verdad.

- ¡NO! Ni se te ocurra decirlo. No tienes razón- me enfadé muchísimo y mi cuerpo empezó a alterarse.

- ¡Eh!- Fred se separó un poco de mí- No te pongas así.

- Era broma. No te enfades.

- No me suelen gustar ese tipo de bromas vuestras. Y no volváis a decir nada por el estilo, ¿vale?

Salí del salón casi llorando, aún muy enfadada. Me encerré en mi habitación y me eché en la cama. Intenté buscar una explicación lógica por mi enfado. Pero solo llegué a la conclusión de que a lo mejor quería negarme mis sentimientos hacia Harry. Y quizás por eso me enfadaba ante su simple mención. Habían pasado casi tres años desde que lo vi en la estación y dos desde que me salvó de Tom. Y aún seguía poniéndome un poco nerviosa por su presencia. Debía dejarlo atrás y olvidarlo. Aunque resultase muy difícil. Lo intentaría. Me prometí a mi misma que antes de la Navidad lo habría olvidado.

Al cabo de unos días llegó Hermione. Mientras ella deshacía su maleta en mi habitación conversábamos cuando escuchamos unos pasos veloces subiendo por la escalera.

- No sé como Ron puede estar tan emocionado por un partido de Quidditch- comentó Hermione doblando sus pantalones y colocándolos dentro del armario.

- En realidad está más emocionado por Viktor Krum- dije riendo.

- ¿Quién?- preguntó Hermione extrañada.

- Es un jugador del equipo de Bulgaria. Es el buscador.

- ¿Y Ron está tan emocionado por un jugador?

- Se dice que es el mejor jugador del mundo.

- Creí que para ti, Harry era el mejor jugador del mundo.

Suspiré y me eché en la cama.

- ¿Podríamos cambiar de tema?- pregunté un poco cansada.

- Ya no quieres hablar de Harry- Hermione se sentó a mi lado- Si que has cambiado este verano.

- Por favor, no hablemos de eso. Estoy harta de que todos me hablen de Harry- me reincorporé y miré a Hermione- Intento olvidarlo y no puedo.

Ella me cogió las manos y me miró a los ojos.

- Voy a ayudarte a olvidarlo. No volveré a mencionarlo, pero cuando venga a casa se te hará más difícil.

- Lo sé.


	11. OLVIDAR

**11.- OLVIDAR**

Un suave zarandero me despertó. Hermione se encontraba delante de mi cama y me decía que me diera prisa para desayunar. Me levanté a regañadientes y me asomé a la ventana. Aún era de noche. Intenté vestirme, pero como todavía estaba un poco dormida, tardé bastante en hacerlo. Cuando bajé a la cocina, Harry ya estaba allí.

El camino hacia los mundiales fue difícil, por lo menos para mí. Iba un poco somnolienta, hacía frío y estaba muy cansada. Quizá cuando nos topamos con los Diggory, me despejé. Amos Diggory y su hijo, Cedric nos acompañaron. Al llegar al traslador, nos colocamos a su alrededor y sujetamos la vieja bota. Miles de imágenes difuminadas aparecieron ante mi vista, los demás giraban a mi lado. Me estaba mareando. Caí. No fui capaz de sostenerme en pie. Tambaleándome, conseguí, al fin levantarme. Caminé al alado de Hermione hasta el gran campamento.

Nuestra tienda de campaña era más pequeña, pero igual de acogedora. Dejé mi mochila sobre la cama y me eché.

- Prefiero viajar en el Ford Anglia siendo golpeado por el Sauce Boxeador, antes que volver a tocar un solo traslador- dije sin ganas.

Hermione solo rió, y continuó vaciando su equipaje. Poco después, Harry y Ron entraron en la tienda para llamar a Hermione. Los tres fueron a buscar agua.

El día se pasó rápido. Pronto, nos vimos de camino al estadio de Quidditch. Cientos, o quizá miles, de magos y brujas iban de un lado para otro hablando y conversando acerca de lo que estaban a punto de presenciar.

Nunca había ido a un mundial de Quidditch. En verano, contemplaba como mis hermanos jugaban y, a menudo leía las noticias del Profeta. Me fascinaba ver las victorias de las Arpías de Holyhead, y sobre todo de Gwenog Jones. Era mi jugadora favorita. Desde la primera ver que vi jugar a Charlie, me atreví a montar en escoba. Albergaba esperanzas, desde ese momento, de poder jugar en el equipo de mi casa en Hogwarts.

Habíamos llegado a nuestra tribuna. Teníamos una espectacular visión del campo. Tras unos cuantos anuncios, llegaron las mascotas de ambos equipos. Las veelas hicieron su aparición en el campo. Pude notar la inexpresión en la cara de los chicos, Harry y Ron las miraban embelesados. Me irrité un poco. Afortunadamente, las mascotas de Irlanda, no tuvieron tal efecto. Montones de monedas doradas fueron arrojadas por los leprechauns. Ahora la cara de Ron era de maravilla. Cogía todas las monedas que podía, supuse que no sabría lo que ocurriría después con las monedas.

El partido dio comienzo y se desencadenó la emoción. Los jugadores eran demasiado veloces para seguirlos con la vista. Hermione me prestó sus omniculares para poder ver mejor. El problema es que me perdía algunas jugadas. Así que opté por dejarlo. Cada vez el juego estaba más emocionante. El final del partido llegó sin previo aviso. Krum cogió la snitch, pero Irlanda había ganado.

Regresamos a la tienda, embargados por la alegría. Había sido un partido realmente grandioso. Ojalá algún día yo pudiera hacer algo así.

Hermione se acostó pronto, aún seguía un poco conmocionada. Ella decía que era por el partido, pero me había fijado en que no le quitó ojo al buscador búlgaro.

Cerré los ojos aún sonriendo. En mi mente se formó una imagen. Un estadio de Quidditch. En las gradas, miles de personas entusiasmadas. Yo estaba en el campo con mi uniforme de equipo y una escoba en la mano. Subí a ella y ascendí. Un vitoreo rodeaba el campo. Los gritos perforaban mis oídos. Jugaba de cazadora, tenía la quaffle en mi poder. Zigzagueé entre los jugadores rivales. Me acercaba a los postes de gol. Levanté el brazo y me dispuse e lanzar…

Mi padre me despertó. Había mucho jaleo fuera de la tienda. Gritos. Pero no eran de júbilo, sino de terror.

Salimos rápidamente de las tiendas, y recogimos todo. Fred me agarró de la mano y tiró con fuerza. Los gemelos y yo nos internamos en el bosque. Corríamos sin importar hacia donde íbamos, lo único verdaderamente importante ahora era huir de aquello. Nos escondimos tras un grueso árbol. George pasó sus brazos por mis hombros y me sujetó con fuerza. Fred aún me tenía agarrada de la mano.

Una visión espantosa, una barbaridad atroz, una realidad horrible. No había palabras para describir los que presenciaban mis ojos. Los gemelos mantenían una expresión asustada. Temí por los demás. ¿Dónde estarían mi padre, mis hermanos, Harry y Hermione?

Parte de la respuesta, la supe enseguida. Bill y Charlie aparecieron tras nosotros.

Cuando todo cesó. Volvimos con los demás. A Harry le habían acusado de convocar la marca tenebrosa. ¡Eso era ridículo! Harry y la marca tenebrosa. No había oído algo más absurdo que eso. ¿A quién se le habría ocurrido semejante estupidez? Seguí dándole vueltas a esa idea hasta llegar al prado donde cogimos el traslador para volver a casa.

Mamá nos esperaba en la puerta de casa. Corrió hacia nosotros y nos abrazó. Se le notaba en la cara la preocupación y el alivio tras vernos. Papá tuvo que irse al trabajo, a pesar de estar en vacaciones. Después de desayunar, subí a mi habitación a descansar.

Lo que vi al entrar me dejó impresionada. Un vestido azul precioso estaba sobre la cama plegable de Hermione, al lado de unos cuantos paquetes. Hermione entró a la habitación y se quedó igual que yo.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Como no lo sepas tú- le espeté- Es tuyo.

- No puede ser mío. ¿Para qué?- en ese momento entró mi madre en el cuarto, con un montón de ropa limpia y planchada.

- Ya has visto el vestido, ¿no?- sonrió mamá- En la lista ponía que necesitabais una túnica de gala. Así que escribía a tu madre para pedirle consejo. Espero que te guste.

Hermione no contestó, pero su cara lo decía todo por ella. Mamá dejó la ropa sobre mi cama. Abrí mis paquetes. Pergaminos, plumas y tinta. Los libros no estaban envueltos ya que eran de Ron. Estaban un poco gastados y las esquinas estaban rozadas por el uso. Hojeé las páginas. Varias de ellas tenía garabatos, en una página del libro de adivinación había una caricatura, y bajo ella ponía "hecho por Harry". Supuse que era de una profesora, aunque nunca la había visto. Reí.

Hermione se acercó para ver e hizo una mueca desagradable al ver de qué libro se trataba.

- ¿Has elegido adivinación? Te sugerí que no lo hicieras- Hermione doblaba su vestido con cuidado dándome la espalda, pero noté la repulsión en su voz- Eso no es más que una engañifa que no sirve para nada.

- En realidad esa asignatura no es muy creíble- dijo mamá- Yo la elegí. La verdad es que le examen del TIMO no me salió demasiado bien. Pero, preferí hacer adivinación.

- A mí la artimancia o las runas antiguas no me gustan. Y los estudios muggles, tampoco. No me quedaban muchas opciones- dije- Y además, no tengo ganas de hablar del colegio, aún estamos de vacaciones.

Mamá sacó un sencillo vestido de mi armario y lo dobló para meterlo en el baúl. Yo la miré desconcertada, pero no me hizo falta decir nada.

- En tu lista no decía nada sobre un vestido, pero yo te lo compré por si acaso. Quién sabe lo que puede pasar este año.

- ¿Que va a pasar este año?- pregunté con curiosidad, pero mamá se limitó a sonreír y salió de la habitación.

Terminé de meter las cosas en mi baúl, y me eché en la cama. Hermione comenzó a buscar algo, pero no quiso decirme que era. Miró varias veces en su mochila y otras cuantas en el baúl. Rebuscó en las esquinas y bajo las camas. Al fin se incorporó frotándose la espalda dolorida.

Yo sostenía en mi mano una pequeña figurilla de Víctor Krum. Cuando la vio, me la quitó de repente y se la escondió detrás. Estaba impresionada.

- ¿Dónde la has encontrado?

- Donde tú no la has buscado- me senté en la cama y la miré riendo- Estaba en el escritorio detrás de los libros de Lockhart.

Ella titubeó y miraba a todos los lados nerviosa. Al final se dio por vencida, al no encontrar excusa alguna.

- Esta bien… Lo compré yo.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Bueno, es… interesante.

- Interesante… ya…

- No me vas a decir que no tienes algo de Harry- se enfadó. Al ver mi cara, cambió su expresión- Lo siento, no me acordé.

- No importa, pero no. No tengo nada de Harry- repuse con tristeza.

- ¿Ni siquiera una foto?

Negué tristemente con la cabeza. Hermione se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó.

- Supongo que es muy difícil olvidar.


	12. MIEDO

**12.- MIEDO**

Abrí la puerta del compartimento y encontré a Colin con un niño pequeño que se le parecía mucho. Me saludó entusiasmado presentándome a su hermano, el cual empezaría Hogwarts este año. Deposité mi baúl en la rejilla portaequipajes junto a los otros.

- Me dijeron que fuiste a los Mundiales- anunció Colin sonriendo, pero su expresión cambió al decir lo siguiente- aunque no acabó bien la cosa, ¿no? Lo leí en el periódico.

- Si, fue algo horrible. Por suerte, a nosotros no nos pasó nada mal, pero los demás muggles…- añadí tristemente bajando la mirada. En ese momento, Luna entró arrastrando su baúl con aire asombrado.

- Hola- saludó sentándose a mi lado.

- ¡Hey!, ¿Qué tal el verano?- pregunté. El resto del viaje lo pasamos contando anécdotas acerca de nuestras vacaciones. Luna dijo que había ido varias tarde al río a pescar…, la verdad es que no sabía lo que era, incluso dudé de que existiera. Por el contrario, Colin estuvo enseñándole a su hermano montones de cosas sobre el mundo mágico.

Llegamos al castillo en medio de un frío otoñal que nos hacía tiritar. Dennis, el hermano de Colin se fue con los de primer año en las barcas, mientras que nosotros subíamos al carruaje, que se empezó a mover solo tras cerrar yo la puerta.

La ceremonia de selección, el discurso de Dumbledore y el banquete transcurrió sin ninguna incidencia. La sorpresa fue cuando el director nos anunció que en este año, tendría lugar el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Un gran murmullo de asombro cubrió el Gran Comedor. Sabía que el Torneo de los Tres Magos era un acontecimiento que tenía lugar cada no sé cuantos años. Lo que sabía con seguridad era que ese torneo era bastante peligroso. Habían puesto una nueva norma que impedía participar a los menores de 17 años. Escuché las quejas de mis hermanos al fondo, y sonreí. Sabía perfectamente que ellos hubieran querido entrar al Torneo, pero me alegré al saber que entonces sus vidas no correrían ningún peligro.

Subí a la sala común junto a Demelza. Comentábamos acerca de la suspensión de la copa de Quidditch. Ella tenía intenciones de entrar este año. Le gustaba bastante el Quidditch, al igual que a mí. Yo no me había planteado la posibilidad de entrar. Por lo menos, aún no. Quizá algún día lo intentara. ¿Quién sabe? Podría tener la suerte de ser admitida. Aunque sabía, de sobra, que el equipo estaba muy bien así.

Llegamos al dormitorio y saludé a mis compañeras de Gryffindor. Todas estaban emocionadas por el torneo, sobre todo por la llegada de alumnos extranjeros. Más por los alumnos que por las alumnas. Me metí en la cama tras ponerme el pijama y cerré las cortinas. Me eché cansada y cerré los ojos. Un segundo después escuché a alguien que decía:

- Este año puede pasar de todo, ¿verdad?

Yo asentí despacio pero no dije nada. Tenía toda la razón.

La profesora McGonagall me entregó el horario del nuevo curso. Me había matriculado en Adivinación (a regañadientes de Hermione) y en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Aparté el tazón de leche y observé el horario. Teníamos Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y después Herbología. Adivinación estaba puesta para después de la comida.

Luna se sentó a mi lado con su horario en la mano. Saludó a Colin y a Demelza, que estaban sentados enfrente de nosotras y me miró.

- Tengo muchísimas ganas de empezar Adivinación. Debe de ser una asignatura fascinante, ¿no creees?- comentó emocionada.

- No lo sé. Creo que deberías preguntarle a Hermione- me reí.

- ¿Por qué?

- El año pasado no le fue muy bien con esa asignatura y la dejó. La profesora le dijo que tenía pocas habilidades para la Adivinación- expliqué cogiendo más tostadas- La reacción de Hermione no hace falta que te la diga. Te la puedes imaginar.

- Pues yo creo que aprender a predecir el futuro puede llegar a ser muy interesante- miró su extraño reloj de pulsera, era un hexágono con el borde dorado y, por dentro era negro. Las manecillas eran múltiples y, en lugar de números, tenía dibujos diferentes en color blanco. Para mí no tenía nada de sentido. Miré el mío y me fije en que casi era la hora de irse. Luna pareció ver lo mismo en su reloj ya que dijo- ¿Nos vamos?

Recogí la mochila y me la eché al hombro. Nos encaminamos al aula de Defensa cuando un chico, que leía atentamente unos apuntes, sin mirar hacia delante chocó accidentalmente conmigo tirando todos sus libros al suelo. Me agaché para ayudarle mientras él no hacia más que disculparse. Le devolví sus cosas. Él seguía disculpándose. Cuando me levanté me fijé en ese chico que ordenada los libros torpemente. Era un curso mayor. Tenía el pelo moreno y unos ojos azules muy bonitos.

Entonces, él me miró y me sonrió.

- Lo siento muchísimo- repitió aún sonriendo- ¿Te he hecho daño?

- No, no ha sido nada, y… no te disculpes más que me aburres- le contesté y él se rió.

- Bueno, adiós- dijo y salió corriendo.

Me acerqué a Luna mirando al pasillo por el que se había ido. Luna me pasó la mano por los ojos y llamó mi atención.

- ¿Qué?

- No sabía que te gustaba Michael- dijo con una sonrisa.

- No me gusta. Ni siquiera le conozco- me molesté y volví a colocarme la mochila.

- Pues a él parece que si le gustas.

- Él no me conoce a mí tampoco, ¿Por qué iba a gustarle?

- No hace falta que te enfades. Pero solo te voy a decir una cosa más- Luna se acercó a mí y me dijo en el oído- Solo el tiempo lo dirá.

Se alejó y caminó por el pasillo. Normalmente no entendía las cosas que Luna decía, pero está la había pillado bien. Negué con la cabeza y pensé que solo eran sus locuras. Y eché a correr para alcanzarla.

Encontré a Hermione, Ron y Harry en la mesa de Gryffindor al mediodía. Los saludé intentando evitar la mirada de Harry en mí. Y me senté a comer con Luna.

Al terminar, fuimos a la torre de Adivinación. Las escaleras eran interminables y parecía que no íbamos a llegar nunca. Colin se quedó a mitad del trayecto respirando entrecortadamente agarrándose el pecho.

- Seguid vosotras…ahora os alcanzo- dijo casi sin aliento.

Entramos al aula y de repente me apetecía más volver a subir las escaleras cien veces antes que quedarme una hora allí dentro. Hacía un calor sofocante, las cortinas estaban echadas y el fuego crepitaba en la chimenea. Me quité la túnica y me senté en una mesa muy alejada de la chimenea junto a Luna. Cuando toda la clase hubo llegado, hizo aparición la profesora. Si aquello era la profesora. Llevaba seis o siete chales, unas gafas enormes que le cubrían hasta la boca casi por que le resbalaban por la sudorosa nariz y para completar el panorama, se tropezó con una mesa que tenía una gran bola de cristal. La bola cayó al suelo rompiéndose, y la profesora fue por el mismo camino, pero sin romperse. Reparó la bola y nos miró.

- Hola queridos- saludó con una voz muy suave y misteriosa- Bienvenidos al mundo de la Adivinación. He de deciros que solo quiero en mi clase a personas selectas y con un gran arte para esta asignatura. No quiero fracasos, y no los habrá porque estoy convencida de que todos seréis uno expertos adivinadores.

La clase estaba atenta a la profesora con la mirada clavada en ella. Algunos aún se reían por el batacazo de la profesora. Al recordarlo, me reí. Por suerte la profesora no me miró. Comenzó la clase con la lectura de los posos de té. Luna me pasó su taza. Una masa marrón y fangosa estaba en el fondo. Se suponía que debía de haber algo ahí, pero por más que lo mirara y por todas las vueltas que le di a la taza, era imposible.

Cogí mi ejemplar de _Disipar las nieblas del futuro _e intenté buscar algo. Luna no tenía mucha suerte tampoco. Nos intercambiamos las tazas. Moví la mía un poco y pareció una extraña forma. Parecía una cruz. Mirando con más atención mi mente dibujó una cruz muy parecida a esa. Era…

- Cariño, ¿que tal lo llevas?- interrumpió la profesora cogiendo la taza- ¡Vaya! ¡Qué cruz tan curiosa! Es bonita, ¿verdad? ¿Que crees que representa?

- Primero, eso no es bonito- dije muy seria. Acababa de conocer a esa profesora y ya me caía mal.- Esa cruz representa algo demasiado cruel. Es la esvástica nazi alemana. Un gran exterminio de personas inocentes. ¿Le parece bonito?

La clase se quedó callada y la profesora se alejó de mi sitio. En la pizarra, escribió los deberes y en ese momento sonó la sirena. La profesora Trelawney me llamó.

- Weasley, no le digo esto a muchos alumnos, pero… tienes un gran poder adivinatorio. La taza… es una gran predicción.

- Eso paso hace cuarenta y nueve años concretamente, profesora.

- Pero puede ocurrir otra vez, y esta vez puede tocarnos a nosotros. Puede tocarle a cualquiera…No lo olvides. Recuerda este día cuando pase.

Salí del aula. ¿Otro exterminio? ¿De magos? Pero quien podría hacer algo así. Entonces lo supe. ¿El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado resurgiría algún día? ¿Era eso lo que quería decir la profesora? Pero eran tonterías. No volvería. Había desaparecido hacía 14 años. Pero, quizás, eso no significaba que estaba muerto. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Intenté alejar esos pensamientos y bajé los últimos tramos de las escaleras corriendo para llegar hasta Luna, que me estaba esperando. Le expliqué lo que había pasado aún con el pensamiento de que no volvería de nuevo, del que no estaba completamente segura. Entonces sentí mucho miedo.


	13. ALGÚN DÍA

**13.- ALGÚN DIA**

Pasaron los días, las semanas, las horas y así llegamos al mes de Noviembre. Unos días atrás habían llegado los alumnos de Durmstrang y Beauxbattons. El castillo se había sumergido en un frío otoñal que impedía a los alumnos salir de él. Por lo que no me quedaba otra cosa que quedarme dentro haciendo las tareas y estudiando. Las clases se hacían cada vez más intensas e interesantes. El profesor Moody nos había mostrado, al igual que en todas las demás clases, las tres maldiciones imperdonables. No me sentí nada bien con eso. Ver como las arañas se retorcían y morían no era nada agradable.

Las clases de Adivinación seguían siendo un poco aburridas. La profesora Trelawney pensaba que yo tenía un gran espíritu adivinador. Yo no pensaba así. Solo había sido una coincidencia, pero aún así no me lo podía quitar de la cabeza. Al igual que tampoco podía olvidar las continuas miradas del chico con el que choqué, Michael Corner. Me miraba en las comidas, en los pasillos y en esporádicas situaciones cuando nos encontrábamos. Siempre intentaba decirme algo, pero luego salía corriendo. Me recordaba a mí con Harry.

Pero hubo algo que me sacó de mi rutina. Harry había sido elegido para competir en el Torneo. Cientos de miradas furtivas amenazaban a Harry a cada segundo. Ron se había enfadado con él. Creía que se había presentado el Torneo sin decirle nada, pero Harry siempre lo negaba; y yo creía en su palabra.

Una tarde encontré a Ron solo en la sala común. Hermione ayudaba a Harry con la primera prueba del Torneo. Me senté en un sillón enfrente de él. Levantó la mirada de un libro (que leía al revés) y sus ojos se fijaron en mí.

- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó de malas maneras.

- No me voy a enrollar. Quiero saber qué es lo que te pasa…- hice una pequeña pausa para ver su reacción- …con Harry.

- Nada- refunfuñó volviendo la vista al libro. Yo le cogí el libro y le di la vuelta. Él me miró y sacudió la cabeza cerrando el libro y lo dejó en el suelo.

- Sé que no te gusta estar así con él, pero hablar es la mejor manera de solucionarlo.

- No pienso hablar con él. Si quiere que volvamos a ser amigos que me lo diga.

- ¿Pero cómo te lo va a decir si no le dejas que te hable?- le pregunté enfadándome- La culpa es tuya. No le crees. Te lo ha dicho mil veces y tú como si nada.

- Me mintió y se presentó al Torneo sin decírmelo. ¿Puede haber cosa peor?-dijo casi con lágrimas en los ojos. Pocas veces había visto llorar a Ron. Pero estaba pasando por un momento bastante complicado y lo entendía.

- Lo peor en todo esto es tu actitud. Intenta arreglarlo y…-Ron estaba a punto de decirme algo pero le corté- ¡Y no empieces con eso otra vez! Harry es tu mejor amigo.

En ese momento entraron Hermione y Harry un poco cansados. Harry miró a Ron con mala cara. Esperaba la misma reacción por parte de Ron, pero me sorprendí al ver como Ron, aún con las lágrimas por sus mejillas, se levantó y echándole una triste mirada a Harry salió por el hueco del retrato.

Unos días antes de la primera prueba, se anuncio una nueva excursión a Hogsmeade. Mi primera excursión. Esa mañana desperté temprano y me vestí. Antes de salir de la habitación, cogí mis ahorros, que eran escasos, y los guardé en el bolsillo.

Todos mis compañeros de curso estaban igual de emocionados que yo. O quizás más. Colin bajaba las escaleras rápidamente con una grandísima sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¡Buenos días!- saludó con entusiasmo- Estoy muy contento de ir al pueblo. Pienso comprar montones de cosas y después se las enseñaré a mi hermano y… también a mis padres y…

- Si, si, si- dije un poco harta- ya sabemos todo lo que vas a hacer. ¿Te importaría dejarnos desayunar?

Luna se sentó a mi lado. Pronto entramos a una conversación acerca del Torneo. Luna estaba al lado de Harry, al igual que yo. Le conté lo que me dijo Hermione sobre la conversación que tuvieron en la sala después de la elección de los campeones. El profesor Moody opinaba que alguien había metido el nombre de Harry en el cáliz, alguien que lo odiaba. Obviamente estaba de acuerdo con eso.

Todos los alumnos se levantaron de sus asientos buscando en sus bolsillos las autorizaciones para entregárselas al conserje. El señor Filch estaba en la puerta de entrada. A sus pies, su horrible gata. La señora Norris miraba a todos los alumnos con los ojos fijos que vagaban de un alumno a otro. Nunca me gustó esa gata, pero en mi segundo año lo pasé muy mal por culpa de ella. Le entregué mi autorización a la vez que Luna y juntas partimos hacia Hogsmeade.

Pasamos la mañana de tienda en tienda. Nuestro primer destino, sin duda alguna, fue Honeydukes. La tienda estaba increíble. Había toda clase de dulces. Recordé el momento en el que Bill me trajo una gran bolsa de dulces. Luna y yo salimos con menos dinero ya que llevábamos unas bolsas de golosinas que devoramos mientras contemplábamos los escaparates y decidíamos en que tienda íbamos a entrar ahora.

En Zonko, nos topamos con los gemelos y su mejor amigo, Lee Jordan, acompañados por Ron. Sentí un poco de tristeza porque un acostumbraba a ver a Ron sin Harry.

Casi al mediodía, fuimos a las tres escobas. El local estaba abarrotado y fue un poco difícil encontrar mesa. Pedimos un par de cervezas de mantequilla. Al rato vimos entrar a Rita Skeeter y a su fotógrafo. De repente sentí un gran desprecio hacia esa mujer, y aparte la vista hacia el otro lado.

- ¿Has visto el artículo de esa vieja retorcida? El del Torneo- al decir eso me corregí rápidamente- bueno… el de Harry, porque del Torneo habla poco.

- Si, lo leí en el Profeta. La verdad no entiendo como la gente puede leer esas mentiras- Luna dio un sorbo a su bebida y continuó- No estoy diciendo que ese periódico sea malo, ni nada de eso. Solo que a veces carece de toda profesionalidad.

- Si, sobre todo al contratar a Rita. Es mujer no tiene consideración. Se inventó toda la entrevista con Harry- estaba enfurecida porque había dejado en una muy mala posición a Harry, desprestigiándolo y contando basuras de él. Yo no conocía mucho a Harry, pero me bastaba para saber que él no había dicho nada de lo que ponía en la entrevista. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y pude ver a Hermione entrando… ¿sola? No, no podía ser. Seguro que Harry había ido con ella al pueblo. Solo que se había retrasado, eso podría ser. Pero al cabo de unos minutos, al no ver entrar a Harry, comprendí que él estaba allí, seguramente bajo la capa invisible. Lo comprobé al ver al profesor Moody y a Hagrid acercándose a la mesa de Hermione.

La primera prueba del Torneo fue brutal. Mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez que Harry escapaba de los ataques del dragón. Ron estaba muy nervioso y animaba a Harry. Parecía que había reflexionado y ahora creía en Harry. Me sentí feliz cuando Ron y Harry arreglaron sus diferencias.

Tras la primera prueba se anunció la llegada del baile de Navidad. Los de tercero no podían ir, con una excepción. Solo si íbamos con parejas de cursos mayores. Ahora entendí el porqué del vestido de Hermione. Seguro que iba a estar guapísima.

Todos los alumnos estaban nerviosos y emocionados ante este evento. Yo me incluía, aunque no fuera a ir.

Mi felicidad cayó en picado cuando me enteré de que Harry quería ir al baile con otra chica. Con Cho Chang. No es que tuviera algo en su contra, simplemente me sentó bastante mal. No soportaba ver a Harry con otra chica. Y eso era muy egoísta de mi parte, pero no lo podía evitar. Como tampoco pude evitar que dos gruesas lágrimas salieran de mis ojos al saberlo.

El día de Navidad me puse el vestido que me envió mamá y me arreglé con especial esmero. Neville me esperaba al pie de la escalera. El Gran Comedor estaba irreconocible. En el lugar de las cuatro mesas de cada casa, había pequeñas mesas redondas. Todo estaba decorado magníficamente. Parecía otro lugar.

Los cuatro campeones con sus parejas empezaron a bailar la lenta melodía. Me fijé en Harry. Era muy torpe bailando, y parecía nervioso. Pero me quejé más de mi propia pareja. Neville no paraba de pisarme los pies. Hacia movimientos torpes y lentos. No podía seguirle en sus movimientos. Poco a poco, fue acostumbrándose al baile y no lo hacía del todo mal.

La canción terminó y Neville quería sentarse para descansar. Nos sentamos en una mesa cercana a la puerta principal. Unos momentos después, cuando estaba hablando con Neville, Hermione y Viktor; una mano se posó en mi hombro suavemente. Me giré y vi a Michael sonriéndome.

- Hola- saludó a todos- ¿Te apetecería dar un paseo conmigo?

- No- le respondí con sutileza- No, lo siento. Pero estoy con Neville.

- Espera- dijo Neville- No me importa. De verdad. Ve con él. Yo estaré aquí. No creo que vaya a bailar otra vez- decía mientras echaba un pequeño vistazo a sus doloridos pies.

- Bueno, entonces…adiós- les dije a los demás y salí a los jardines con Michael. Me llevaba tímidamente de la mano. Nos alejemos del bullicio del baile y nos internemos en la oscuridad de la noche.

- No sabía que ibas a venir al baile- dijo iniciando alguna conversación- De haberlo sabido, te hubiera invitado a venir conmigo.

- En realidad a los de tercero no se nos permitía venir, a no ser que nos invitaran alumnos mayores.

- Si, por eso lo dije. ¿Sabes que?- preguntó mirándome- Por un momento, me planteé venir contigo. Incluso le pregunté a tu amiga.

- ¿A Luna?

- Si, a ella. Pero me dijo que no tenías intenciones de venir. Entonces lo descarté.

- No pensé en venir, eso es verdad. Pero luego Neville me lo pidió y yo no iba a decirle que no.

Se detuvo y me soltó la mano. Con unos pasos se colocó delante de mí. Me sentí rara. Nunca había estado en esta situación. Pero no bajé la mirada.

- Y…si te lo hubiera pedido yo, ¿habrías dicho que sí?

- La verdad es que te hubiera dicho que no- él dejó de sonreír al oírme y se dio media vuelta- Y no te molestes, pero es la verdad. Yo no te conozco de nada. Quizás si nos hubiéramos conocido antes pues…

- Ahora, ya nos conocemos- musitó suavemente sin mirarme. Contemplaba el carruaje de Beauxbattons con mucho interés.

- Pues cuando se celebre otro baile ya sabes a quien tienes que invitar.

Se giró y me miró sonriendo. Aún se escuchaba la música de las brujas de Macbeth, y los gritos de los chicos que bailaban con sus parejas. Miré a mi alrededor y me pareció ver a lo lejos a Harry y a Ron. No estaba segura, pero la silueta de la túnica de Ron era bastante evidente.

- ¿Me escuchas?

- ¿Qué?- lo miré rápidamente. Estaba tan concentrada en ver lo que pasaba que me olvidé de Michael- Lo siento mucho, ¿que decías?

- Nada, no importa. Te decía que si quieres venir a bailar.

- Si, vamos.

Al entrar al vestíbulo, vi a Hermione que le gritaba a Ron y a Harry. Más al primero. Estos se fueron escaleras arriba y Hermione quedó sola. Pude ver su rostro. Luchaba por no llorar, pero al final no resultó. Me disculpé de Michael.

- Pero que sepas que aún me debes un baile- dijo antes de irse.

Me acerqué a Hermione y la abracé. Ella seguía llorando incapaz de decir algo. Cuando se calmó un poco puedo explicármelo.

- Olvídalo ya, Hermione. Es un idiota.

- Es que no entiendo por que se enfada tanto por algo así. Si tanto le molesta que haya venido con Víktor…- decía Hermione entrecortadamente pasándose un pañuelo por los ojos húmedos.

- Pues si tanto le molesta que se aguante, ¿eh? Si no se ha dado cuenta hasta ahora… tú no tienes la culpa.

-¿De qué no se ha dado cuenta?- preguntó Hermione sin entender.

- Parece que tú tampoco estás muy puesta en eso. Está clarísimo lo de Ron. A ver, ¿Por qué crees que se ha molestado tanto contigo? Que yo sepa, no ha ido por el castillo interesándose por las parejas de las demás chicas. Solo con la tuya.

- No, no tienes razón. No puedes estar insinuando que…- Hermione se calló pero sabía perfectamente que ella había llegado a la misma conclusión que yo- Eso no va a pasar nunca, y menos con ese imbécil.

- Algún día.


	14. CAMBIAR

**14.- CAMBIAR**

Michael me preguntaba a cada momento por nuestro baile, pero ahora no tenía mucho tiempo de eso. Los deberes aumentaban más y los exámenes estaban cerca. Me quedaba con Luna hasta tarde en la biblioteca y, a veces, Colin se unía a nuestra vigilia.

- Estoy deseando de que acabe todo esto- exploté una noche apartando mis libros y apoyando la cabeza entre mis brazos encima de la mesa. Y no solo me refería al estudio, sino al Torneo. Lo había pasado bastante mal viendo a Harry enfrentarse a las dos pruebas y aún quedaba una más. Ahora mi corazón se encontraba dividido. Me gustaba Harry, pero, poco a poco, Michael se fue interesando más por mí y yo por él. Era muy simpático y atento. Insistía en acompañarme a las clases y se ofrecía para ayudarme con los deberes. Era una gran persona.

- Venga. Ya queda poco- dijo Luna leyendo unas líneas de un libro que podrían serles útiles en el trabajo. Levantó la vista y añadió- Antes de la tercera prueba todo habrá terminado.

- Pues que llegue pronto. Pásame ese libro, Luna.

Ella cogió un pesado volumen y me lo entregó. Lo abrí y hojeé el contenido. Los ojos se me iban cerrando y me escocían de cansancio. Tanto las palabras como los dibujos se empezaban a ver borrosos. Sacudí la cabeza y bostecé.

- Quizás deberíamos dejarlo por hoy- comentó Luna al verme con aspecto muy agotado- Dame los libros los pondré en su lugar.

Con los libros en los brazos, Luna se perdió tras unas estanterías. Empecé a recoger todas mis cosas y a meterlas en la mochila. Cuando iba a cerrarla, Luna apareció con una sonrisa.

- ¿Que te pasa? Tanta ilusión te hace llevar los libros- dije riendo.

- No- se acercó a la mes ay recogió ella también. Se colgó la mochila al hombro y se dispuso a salir. Pero antes se dio media vuelta y, aun sonriendo, dijo:

- Detrás de esa estantería te espera alguien. Buenas noches- y salió con su paso saltarín.

Me levanté con curiosidad. ¿Quien podría ser? Debía de tener mucho empeño en hablar conmigo para estar en la biblioteca a las una y media de la mañana. Asomándome poco a poco conseguí ver una silueta en la penumbra.

- Creí que no vendrías- habló la figura.

Reconocí la voz de inmediato.

- Y yo creí que no te gustaba mucho la biblioteca. ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas, Michel?

Él se adelantó y pude verle la cara.

- Es cierto. No me gustan para nada las bibliotecas, pero como es el único lugar donde te puedo ver…a solas, pues no me queda más remedio.

- ¿Y qué quieres?

Se acercó más a mí despacio, mientras hablaba:

- Solo quería decirte "buenas noches".

- Para decirme eso no hace falta que estemos a solas- estaba ya muy cerca. No era más alto que yo, apenas me sacaba unos centímetros.

- Pero…para esto sí- me susurró y se inclinó para besarme, pero yo le aparté.

Él me miró muy extrañado.

- Un biblioteca no es nada romántica para esto- comenté a moda de disculpa- Puede que para Hermione sí, pero no para mí.

- Lo siento, solo quería decirte que…- se sentía avergonzado. Pero no supe si era por lo que iba a decir o por haberlo rechazado. Se armó de valor y me dijo lo que yo sabía que iba a decir- que…me gustas mucho y quería demostrártelo.

No sabía que decir, nunca me había enfrentado a algo así. Pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Me miraba de una manera suplicante y preocupada.

- Bueno… podrías demostrármelo otra vez. En otra ocasión. Buenas noches, Michael.

Se quedó allí solo. Cogí mi mochila y salí. Entonces tropecé con alguien.

- ¡Luna!- exclamé en voz baja- Se suponía que te habías ido a dormir ya ¿no?

- No quería perderme tu cita. ¿Te besó?- preguntó caminando a mi lado hacia las escaleras.

- Primero, no era una cita. Y segundo, no me ha besado- concluí.

- Porque tú no te has dejado- soltó sorprendiéndome.

- Oye, ¿y tú como sabes eso?

- La verdad es que me acerqué un poco para ver.

- Eres una cotilla- mascullé entre dientes.

- No, solo me preocupo por tí.

Asentí con la cabeza riéndome. Le pasé un brazo por los hombros y nos adentremos en aquel pasillo levemente iluminado por unas cuantas antorchas, aún riéndonos.

El día de la tercera prueba me encontré con mamá y Bill a la hora de comer. Estábamos todos juntos otra vez. Me sentí feliz, y parecía que habíamos vuelto a La Madriguera por unos momentos.

Ese día teníamos terminábamos los exámenes. No me pude quejar al ver mis notas en Historia de la Magia y en Pociones, aunque eran bajas, aprobé. Las lecciones del profesor Binns con su voz monótona y aburrida hacia que me durmiera en clase, no literalmente, pero siempre empezaba tomando unos cuantos apuntes hasta que me recostaba en la mesa y me olvidaba de todo. En Pociones me iba algo mejor. En el examen el profesor Snape no paraba de pasearse entre las mesas mientras intentábamos elaborar una poción algo complicada. Detuvo el tiempo del examen y le entreguemos un frasco de poción cada uno. Al ver el aceptable en mis notas, me alegré.

Por la noche, bajamos al campo de Quidditch. Ahora era un gran laberinto formado por grandes setos. Me senté junto a mi familia y Luna. Cientos de voces coreaban el nombre de su campeón. Había multitud de pancartas y demás para animar.

Los campeones de Hogwarts entraron primero y tras ellos, Fleur y Krum. Desde allí el tiempo pasaba muy despacio. Nadie sabía lo que estaba pasando. Al cabo de unos momentos, pudimos vislumbrar a lo lejos un haz de chispas rojas. Alguien había caído. Solo pensaba en que no hubiera sido Harry. Un grupo de personas del Ministerio corrieron adentro y salieron acompañadas de Fleur.

A Krum no lo vimos hasta unos minutos después. Estaba aturdido y desconcertado. Hermione lo miraba muy preocupada. Ya solo quedaban Cedric y Harry.

Estaba ansiosa, nerviosa, asustada. Sentía miles de emociones juntas.

- No puede ser que tarden tanto- decía Hermione.

- Quizás hayan tenido problemas Hermione- sugirió mi madre- Tranquila, pronto saldrán de esto. Y espero que estén bien.

La verdad es que mamá se veía tan nerviosa como Hermione o quizás más.

- Si- ayudó Ron- Aunque el mayor problema sería que se encontraran con los escregutos de cola explosiva. Creo que Hagrid habrá colaborado en esto.

- Parecen que ya salen- señaló Fred- Pues no, solo es el profesor Moody.

- ¿Qué hace el profesor Moody dentro del laberinto?- pregunté.

-Ha entrado para vigilar- contestó Hermione- Veis todas aquellas personas. Las que están en la entrada. Igual ellos también hacen rondas por los alrededores para saber que todo va bien.

Pasaban los minutos, que parecían siglos, y nada cambiaba. Nadie salía del laberinto. Nadie que no fueran los campeones, claro.

Transcurrida una media hora, algo apareció de la nada. Era Harry. Sujetaba algo con fuerza. Me di cuenta de que era un cuerpo. El de Cedric probablemente. Me quedó confirmado al ver a Dumbledore acercándose a ellos. Los padres de Cedric también bajaban raudos las gradas y quedaban conmocionados al ver tan terrible escena.

Moody cogió a Harry, el cual sangraba y tenía una expresión de terror en la cara. Cuando desaparecieron camino a Hogwarts, Dumbledore los miraba y de pronto adoptó una expresión extraña.

Unos días después la noticia de que El que no debe ser nombrado había regresado, el pánico y la confusión se apoderaron del castillo. Los alumnos evitaban a Harry. Eso se debía, en mayor parte, al artículo escrito por esa idiota que se hacia llamar periodista.

El Ministro se negaba a creer el retorno y Dumbledore no iba a cambiar de opinión al respecto. Creía fielmente en la palabra de Harry.

- Ahora todo va a cambiar- dijo Luna. Ese día estábamos en los jardines sentadas al pie de una árbol y disfrutando de los últimos momentos en el colegio este curso.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque es la verdad. Mira lo que ha pasado. ¿Quién te dice que es el final? ¿Qué no va a pasar nada más? No, recién es el principio de todo. No vamos a tener un curso tranquilo nunca más.

- ¿Y cuándo hemos tenido un curso tranquilo? Lo mejor es que acabe cuanto antes todo esto- rogué- Aunque esto no va a terminarse solo. Hay que hacer algo.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? Solo tienes trece años.

- Eso no importa. No importa si tienes diez o tienes sesenta. Todo vale. Todos valemos.

Luna se dispuso a decir algo, pero se calló y me señaló con la cabeza a alguien que venía hacia aquí.

- Hola chicas- saludó Michael.

- Bueno, yo tengo que irme- dijo Luna levantándose y haciéndonos un gesto de despedida con la mano.

- Nos vemos luego- le grité mientras se alejaba- Hola Michael.

Él se sentó a mi lado bastante cerca de mí.

- Venía a despedirme. Mañana partimos en el expreso.

- Pues tú me dirás.

- Si…claro. Solo quería decirte que… bueno…que…

- No te pongas tan nervioso, así no lograras decirme nada.

- Es que no es nada fácil- dijo un poco molesto- Pero lo intentaré.

Michael me cogió las manos entre las suyas y se acercó.

- Quiero decirte que este es mi mejor curso porque te he conocido a ti. Has sido una persona importante en mi vida durantes los últimos meses. No soy una persona perfecta ni quiera lo pretendo pero cuando estoy contigo me siento como si lo fuera, porque tú si que lo eres. Y ahora solo me queda una cosa más que decirte.

Cogió aire y yo intenté hacer lo mismo pero parecía que el aire se hubiera esfumado de aquellos jardines. Temblaba de pies a cabeza aunque él no pudiera notarlo. Me miró a los ojos. Se acercó lentamente, estaba a escasos centímetros de mí. Su voz resonó distante en mis oídos.

- ¿Te parece este un lugar romántico?

No le pude contestar y no tenía intenciones de ello por que mi mente quedó paralizada cuando me besó. Fue un beso lento y delicado.

Cuando se separó me miró sonriente.

- Me gustaría salir contigo- susurró.

En ese momento pensé en Luna, Definitivamente tenía razón. Las cosas a partir de ahora iban a cambiar.


	15. INSEPARABLES

**15.-**** INSEPARABLES**

Mamá abrió la puerta chirriante y la luz de la calle se filtró en el vestíbulo de aquella siniestra casa. Nos quedamos todos en la entrada mirando el interior con ojos entornados.

- Mamá si nos querías asustar- empezó a decir Fred- Nos podrías decir que volvía Percy.

Mamá no hizo su habitual gesto de enfado al oír los comentarios de los gemelos, sino que esta vez sus ojos entristecieron y no hizo ninguna observación ni nada por el estilo.

- Vamos, entrad- apremió mamá.

- Pero…- Ron vaciló un momento- ¿No nos vas a decir dónde estamos? Mamá te lo hemos preguntado miles de veces.

- Aún no puedo deciros nada. Dejad de refunfuñar y entrad de una vez a la casa.

- Este lugar triste y oscuro es una casa- dijo George poniendo mala cara- ¿Quién lo puede llamara así?

- Desgraciadamente yo lo hago- una voz retumbo en el pasillo haciendo eco.

Sirius Black se acercaba a nosotros sonriendo. Atravesó en vestíbulo y llegó hasta la entrada. Nos saludó y nos invitó a entrar.

- Espero que, a pesar del desorden y la suciedad de esta vieja casa, disfrutéis de unas buenas vacaciones.

Entramos uno a uno tras Sirius. Primero iba mamá. Después los gemelos y Ron. Y por último yo. Todos arrastrábamos nuestros baúles del colegio con toda la ropa y pertenencias que necesitábamos. Mamá también llevaba la maleta de papá que en esos momentos se encontraba en el trabajo.

Delante de unas escaleras destartaladas y llenas de telarañas, las cuales Ron miraba con ansiedad, nos detuvimos. A un lado había una puerta entreabierta por la que se escuchaban varias voces. Otras puertas de por allí estaba cerrada. Todas las puertas estaban desgastadas y mugrientas.

- Bien, la reunión va a comenzar dentro de unos minutos, Molly- avisó Sirius. Se dio la vuelta despidiéndose de nosotros y se metió por la puerta entreabierta.

- ¿Qué reunión es esa?- preguntó Ron curioso.

- Que no, Ronald- se negó a responder mamá- Luego os lo diré. Ahora subid a las habitaciones y deshaced el equipaje. Fred, George vuestra habitación está en tercer piso- Fred y George arrastraron sus baúles escaleras arriba cuchicheando. Mamá los miró desconfiada. No le gustaba nada la idea de que volvieran a las andadas con lo de la tienda de bromas. Pero lo que no sabía era que tenían una bolsa con mil galeones, ofrenda de Harry, para iniciar su sueño- Ron, la tuya en el segundo piso y justo debajo la tuya, Ginny.

Cogí mi baúl por el asa y tiré de él para subirlo por las escaleras. Ron fue detrás de mí.

- ¿Sabes cuándo va a llegar Harry?

Al parecer él tampoco lo sabía por la cara que me puso. Negó con la cabeza.

- El otro día le pregunté a papá sobre eso, pero me dijo que le había dicho Dumbledore que aún no podía venir. Le tendré que escribir esta noche para ver que tal está.

Llegamos hasta el primer piso y me separé de él. Cogí el pomo de la puerta, que tenía una serpiente grabada, y lo empujé hacia abajo. La habitación era pequeña pero aún así, los escasos muebles que tenía bastaban. Había un gran armario de aspecto viejo, debería de tener más de cincuentas años por lo menos. Las puertas estaban y solo con pasar la mano se caería la pintura. Un escritorio estaba justo al lado. Era parecido al armario igual de desgastado. Solo una ventana se podía ver en ese cuarto y entre ella, dos camas completaban la decoración.

Pero lo único extraño allí, era que una cama ya estaba ocupada. Una chica joven de pelo rubio brillante y ojos oscuros se levantó al verme entrar.

- Hola- saludó alegremente- Soy Tonks. Bueno, no. Soy Nymphadora Tonks, pero ni se te ocurra llamarme así.

Me extendió una mano y yo se la estreché. Entré a la habitación y dejé mi baúl en una esquina.

- Yo soy Ginny…

- Weasley, ¿verdad?- me interrumpió Tonks y examinó mi pelo rojo que lo traía en una cola y mi cara surcada de pequeñas pecas. - Si, eres la hija de Arthur.

- ¿Conoces a mi padre?

- Por supuesto. Del Ministerio. Soy aurora. Y colaboro con la Orden por eso estoy aquí.

- ¿La Orden? ¿Qué Orden? ¿Eso qué es?- pregunté atropelladamente.

- No lo sabes, bueno pues entonces yo no soy quien para decírtelo- lo que dijo me decepcionó un poco, estaba segura de que me lo contaría- Ahora tengo una reunión. Espero que tus padres te lo digan. Hasta luego. Nos veremos en la cena.

Salió de la habitación dejándome sola e intrigada. De repente un ruido me sacó de mis pensamientos. Giré la cabeza y una gran lechuza de color pardo golpeaba con el pico el cristal de la ventana. En una pata llevaba una carta destinada a mí. Abrí la ventana y le quité la carta a la lechuza.

Me senté en la cama para leerla. Era una carta de Michael. Con mirada recorrí cada palabra, cada frase y cada párrafo que contenía ese trozo de pergamino. No sabía que una carta podía emocionar tanto a una persona. No lloré, porque no solía llorar, pero sonreí ampliamente.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente y guardé corriendo el papel en el bolsillo. Ron entró examinando mi habitación.

- Esta es mejor que la mía- refunfuñó- ¿Por qué siempre me toca lo peor? Y eso- dijo señalando el papel que sobresalía del bolsillo.

- Nada- intenté guardarlo lo mejor que pude y me acerqué a la puerta para salir.

- ¿Es una carta? ¿De quién?

- De…- mi mente trabajaba rápido. No pensaba decirle que estaba saliendo con Michael, que tenia novio. Sabía que su reacción no iba a ser muy buena-… De Luna.

- Hace menos de una semana que volvimos de Hogwarts y ya te envía cartas- se extrañó Ron.

- ¿Y quién le va a escribir esta noche a Harry?

- Bueno eso es diferente. Harry está solo y asustado. Necesita a alguien- Ron salió de la habitación. Yo le seguí hacia abajo- ¿Te imaginas estar todo el día encerrado con esos horribles muggles?

- Deber ser insoportable- añadí tristemente- Y ya lleva quince años con ellos y…

Algo interrumpió en el vestíbulo. Era una criatura bajita y fea. Al verlo más de cerca descubrimos que era una elfo domestico que hablaba en voz baja con unas cortinas.

- Me parece que este elfo está un poco tocado de la cabeza- opinó Ron mirándolo con desprecio. Algo me golpeo la cara desde arriba. Alcé la vista y pude ver a Fred y George. Este último sujetaba una larga cuerda de goma de color carne y en su extremo, el que me había golpeado, había una oreja, de goma también claro.

- Si, nosotros estamos de acuerdo contigo. Este elfo no debería servir en esta casa. Seguro que es capaz de echarnos veneno en la sopa.

- ¿Cómo me habéis escuchado desde ahí arriba?

- Con esto- dijo George zarandeando la cuerda.

- Es una oreja extensible- explicó George- La hemos inventado este año. Sirven para escuchar desde las distancias, a través de las puertas y cosas así.

Una puerta se abrió y varios hombres y mujeres salieron por ella. Al final de la fila estaba Snape. Tanto Ron como yo y los gemelos lo miramos, pero el profesor ni se inmutó de nuestras miradas así que continuó hasta la puerta principal.

Tonks se asomó por la puerta y nos dijo:

- Chicos, entrad a preparar la cena.

Bajamos las escaleras hasta el sótano donde se encontraba la cocina. En ella, a la mesa, estaban papá, Bill, nuestro antiguo profesor Lupin y Sirius. Mamá estaba frente al horno preparando la cena. Me ordenó cortar unas cuantas verduras para el cocido.

- Mamá, ¿qué es la Orden?- pregunté sin levantar la vista de mi tarea, pero como todos se callaron de repente, me vi obligada a mirar.

Mamá me miraba a mí y después a papá. Este asintió y empezó a contármelo. Tonks evitaba las miradas. Se sonrojó un poco y su pelo se puso de color rojo. La miré boquiabierta. Los demás se dieron cuenta de eso.

- Luego te cuento- dijo Tonks sonriéndome.

- Como te iba diciendo- continuó papá- El Ministerio aún se niega a ver que… que Quien-tu-sabes ha vuelto. Así que como no piensan actuar al respecto, Dumbledore ha reunido a un grupo de magos que están dispuestos a combatirlo. Esa es la Orden del Fénix.

Antes de acostarnos, Tonks anunció que se quedaría a dormir aquí esta noche, porque mañana quería ayudar con la limpieza. Ella, a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaba conociéndola, hizo más trastadas que los gemelos juntos. Lo que provocó la desconfianza en mamá para que ayudara con la limpieza. Tonks había tropezado tres veces con el paragüero del vestíbulo, casi volcado la sopera, hizo caer los cubiertos cuando los estaba poniendo en la mesa, empujó sin querer la silla de Ron cuando este estaba a punto se sentarse y cayó al suelo provocando las risas por nuestra parte.

- ¿Y qué es esto?- preguntó Tonks recogiendo un papel arrugado del suelo. Estábamos en la habitación preparándonos para dormir. Miré para ver lo que era.

- ¡Eso es mío!- le grité y se lo arrebaté.

- Vale, no te enfades conmigo.

Era algo privado que aún no se lo había dicho a nadie, excepto a Hermione y Luna. Pero aquella mujer me inspiraba confianza. Quizás lo comprendería. Ella era joven.

- Lo siento- me disculpé- Es… es una carta de mi novio.

- Por la manera en la que te has puesto, ¿acertaría al pensar en que nadie lo sabe?

- Si…solo unas amigas lo saben. No se como reaccionarían. Bueno si lo sé. Primero irían a buscarlo, después puede que Fred y George quieran probar sus nuevas bromas con él y por último la matarían.

Tonks rió ante ese comentario.

- Si aceptas mi consejo- dijo- Lo mejor es que se lo digas cuanto antes. Imagínate que en el colegio tus hermanos te ven con él, ¿qué les vas a decir?

Tenía toda la razón, pero no dije nada. Me daba miedo. Solo podía imaginarme sus reacciones, pero no saberlas con certeza. El conocerlos era una gran ventaja respecto a ello, sin embargo a veces conseguían sorprenderme.

Me metí en la cama y Tonks apagó la luz con la varita. Me quedé boca arriba viendo el sucio techo, hasta que el sueño me venció completamente.

Las voces de Harry llenaban toda la casa. Me sorprendió el hecho de que el retrato de la señora Black no se inmutó. En ese momento estaba en las escaleras sentada observando la puerta de la cocina. En la mano tenía unos cuantos corchos de cerveza de mantequilla. Recordé lo que me había dicho Tonks acerca del encantamiento de impasibilidad y lancé el primer corcho contra la puerta, pero a escasos milímetros de tocarla, rebotó y fue a parar dentro del paragüero con forma de pata de troll. Probé con unos más sin ningún resultado. Resignada fui a la habitación de Ron para ver cual era el motivo del enfado de Harry.

Todas las semanas restantes al inicio del curso, las pasamos limpiando aquella vieja casa. Los gemelos seguían intentando descubrir que pasaba en las reuniones de la Orden. Solían esconderse tras la puerta para escuchar hasta que un día mamá los pilló.

La perspectiva de la vista de Harry, preocupó más aún a mamá. La noche anterior, ayudé a mamá a lavar y planchar la ropa de Harry. Hermione pasó toda la mañana nerviosa, de un lado a otro mientras limpiábamos un baño del piso más alto. Tanto, que se resbaló con el agua del suelo y se tuvo que agarrar a la cortina polvorienta, la cual arrancó al intentar ponerse de pie. Entones le dije que se fuera a tomar un té y que descansara.

La verdad era que todos estábamos nerviosos, no era Hermione la única. Pero al recibir la noticia de que habían absuelto a Harry, el día fue mucho más relajado.

Al subir al expreso de Hogwarts, me despedí con la mano de los demás. Me di la vuelta, y cogiendo mi baúl, avancé por el pasillo. Tenía pensado ir a ver a Michael para pasar el viaje con él, pero vi a Harry y no quería dejarlo solo. El viaje transcurrió sin contratiempos, sin contar aquel jugo fétido de la planta de Neville. Cuando vi aparecer a Cho y saludar a Harry, me hervía la sangre. Eso no me gustaba nada, el hecho de enfadarme cada vez que Cho se acercaba a Harry, pero era un pensamiento automático que me costaba mucho controlar.

El trayecto llegaba a su fin. Los paisajes verdes y soleados del día, ahora se mostraban oscuros bajo la luz de la luna. Los nuevos prefectos de Gryffindor salieron a hacer la última ronda, y nosotros aprovechamos para ponernos las túnicas. Mientras, pensaba en que Michael estaría molesto por no haber ido a verlo. Pero seguramente el estaría con sus amigos. Si hubiera querido verme seguramente habría venido a buscarme. Luego hablaría con él. Me fijé en que aún Neville y Harry miraban con desconfianza a Luna. Pero llegaría le momento en el que cambiaran de opinión, por que hace falta pasar por mucho para conocer verdaderamente a una persona, y al final nos haríamos inseparables.


	16. GRABADAS EN MI PIEL

**16.- GRABADAS EN MI PIEL**

La profesora McGonagall estaba repartiendo los horarios del curso justo cuando llegamos al desayuno. Me senté junto a Colin, quien estaba hablando con Demelza acerca de la nueva profesora de defensa, la profesora Umbridge.

- Después de lo que dijo en el discurso que dio en el banquete de bienvenida, no creo que tenga mucho futuro en Hogwarts- observó él- Nadie la escuchaba, creo que ni siquiera los profesores.

- Es verdad- coincidió ella- Pero creí haber visto algún que otro prefecto pendiente, como tu hermano ¿no?

- No-dije riendo- Ron no es de los que escuchan, pero Hermione si me contó lo que estaba diciendo. Dijo que…

En ese momento alguien me agarró por los hombros suavemente. Al girarme vi la cara de Michael sonriéndome.

- Hola- saludó a los demás, los cuales les contestaron animadamente- He pensado que quizás te gustaría desayunar conmigo y luego te puedo acompañar a clase.

- Si, claro- me levanté del asiento y le seguí hasta la mesa de Ravenclaw- ¡Hasta luego!

Pasamos el desayuno hablando acerca de las vacaciones. Él me dijo que había pasado gran parte del verano con su familia en la playa. Mientras me lo contaba, intentaba inventar una excusa para explicar mis vacaciones. No podía decirle donde había estado. No me gustaba mentirle, pero no me quedaba de otra. Así que le conté que había estado en casa de un familiar.

- Y…¿has estado con Harry Potter?- preguntó un poco avergonzado pero decidido.

- ¿Cómo?- me quedé perpleja con esa pregunta- Eso te importa mucho.

- Bueno no mucho… pero me gustaría saberlo.

- Pues si- contesté un poco molesta- Es el amigo de mi hermano y viene algunos veranos. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

- No, nada, ningún problema en que sea amigo de tu hermano. Es la hora, vamos.

Durante el trayecto mi clase se mostró más amable. Quizá se dio cuenta de que eso me había molestado y no volvió a mencionar el tema. Al llegar a la puerta de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, donde aun no había nadie, me rodeó la cintura y me besó. Yo posé mis manos en sus hombros.

Un carraspeo hizo que nos separásemos. Luna había llegado. Traía la mochila colgada de un hombro entreabierta, su usual collar de corchos de cerveza de mantequilla y sostenía la varita agitándola como si fuera una batuta.

- ¡Hola!- saludó- Siento molestaros pero los demás compañeros vienen hacia aquí, y no creo que os haga demasiada gracia que os vean.

- Bueno, si, gracias Luna- dijo Michael- Me tengo que ir a clase. Te veo luego, adiós.

Se alejó corriendo a su clase y en ese momento aparecieron algunos grupos de estudiantes charlando. Colin y Demelza venían entre ellos.

Luna y yo entramos a clase. Nos sentamos en nuestro sitio de siempre, en la segunda fila enfrente de la mesa del profesor. La clase se llenó enseguida y de repente hizo su aparición la profesora Umbridge. Vestía un vestido rosa de un tono que dañaba la vista y sobre los hombros, un chal del mismo color.

- ¡Buenos días, niños!

- Buenos días- contestó la clase sin muchos ánimos.

- No, no, no. Tenéis que referiros a mí. Así "Buenos días profesora Umbridge"

La clase no mostró entusiasmo, no obstante, lo hizo.

- Ahora sacad vuestros libros, por favor- ordenó mientras con la varita daba un golpecito a la pizarra. De pronto aparecieron unas letras en ella formando unas cuantas frases numeradas.

Abrí mi mochila y saqué el antiguo ejemplar de _Teoría Mágica_ de Bill.

- Copiad esas frases en un pergamino y tras ello, empezad a leer el capítulo de introducción de vuestro libro.

Se oyó el sonido de los pergaminos y unos segundos después, el rasgueo de las plumas sobre ellos. Saqué el mío y me dispuse a copiar cuando me fije en que Luna tenía la vista clavada en la pizarra con el ceño fruncido. Había perdido su mirada soñadora por unos momentos.

- Oye, ¿has visto eso?- me susurró dándome un codazo en el brazo.

-¿Qué ocurre?

- Todos esos principios son teóricos, no dice nada acerca de la práctica de hechizos o encantamientos.

- La verdad es que aún no los he leído, pero…- levanté la vista y leí las frases. Luna tenía razón. Esa mujer pensaba tenernos todo el curso leyendo o qué.

- No os preocupéis- Colin se giró y nos miró- Quizás eso solo sea en este trimestre o lo primero que vamos a hacer antes de empezar las practicas, o…

Pero Colin no dijo nada más y volvió a su lugar. Alcé la vista y vi a la profesora Umbridge mirándonos con su sonrisa maliciosa en su asquerosa cara de sapo.

- ¿Tienen algún motivo importante para estar hablando en mi clase?- preguntó.

- No profesora- dijo Luna.

- Sí que lo hay- repliqué levantando la voz. Vacilé un poco antes de decidirme pero al final lo dije- ¿Es que no tiene usted pensado el uso de hechizos defensivos en su asignatura, profesora?

Su sonrisa desapareció y parecía aún más fea que antes. Toda la clase nos miraba. Ella suspiró y al fin habló en un tono despreciable.

- Y piensa usted ser atacada en mi clase.

- No, pero…

- Entonces no tiene por qué preocuparse señorita Weasley.

- No necesariamente en su clase, profesora- Luna salió en mi defensa- Hay más cosas en la vida.

- Si, mortífagos y… eso- Colin respaldó a Luna. Noté en cómo le temblaba la voz al decirlo.

- Querido, los mortifagos desaparecieron hace años. No hay motivos para estar asustado. Todo lo que les han contado acerca de ellos es mentira.

- No es mentira- me enfadé- Los mortigafos volvieron este verano al igual que su amo.

- ¿Quién es su amo, según usted?

- Profesora, no se haga la tonta, sabe perfectamente de quien hablo.

- No me hable así, Weasley o me veré en la obligación de castigarla- la profesora Umbridge mantenía la expresión sería y me miraba con odio.

- Puede castigarme si quiere, pero nunca podrá negar la verdad. Voldemort ha vuelto y lo sabe- concluí.

Con una última mirada se dio la vuelta y caminó a su mesa. Sacó un pergamino y escribió unas cuantas líneas. La clase permaneció en completo silencio.

- Venga aquí, señorita Weasley. Recoja sus cosas y vaya a ver a la jefa de su casa. Entréguele esto- me dijo tendiéndome un pergamino.

Furiosa, cogí mi mochila y eché mis cosas de mala manera. Le arrebaté el pergamino de la mano y salí de la clase dando un portazo. Sabía que me la podía cargar por eso, pero no me importó. Estaba demasiado enfadada. Mientras caminaba con destino al despacho de la profesora McGonagall, pensaba en esa mujer despreciable. Habia dicho que mentíamos con respecto a Voldemort. Y con eso estaba insultando a la Orden, que confiaba ciegamente en su regreso. Y al insultar a la Orden, lo hacía con mi familia y eso no podía tolerarlo. Sin darme apenas cuenta, llegué al despacho de la profesora McGonagall.

Toqué un par de veces a la puerta. La profesora McGonagall me abrió casi de inmediato.

- ¿Qué ocurre? Debería estar en clase.

- La profesora Umbridge me ha mandado aquí y me dio esto- le mostré el pergamino. Me dio permiso para entrar. Me senté a la mesa y ella lo hizo delante de mí. Abrió el pergamino y comenzó a leerlo.

- No me lo puedo creer- dijo al fin. Me miró con expresión severa. Pensé que iba a darme una buena remienda; pero, para mi sorpresa no lo hizo- Señorita Weasley, comprendo que no le agrade el tener que oír eso, pero no puede perder los estribos cada vez que le pase. Procure comportarse correctamente cuando esté en la clase de la profesora Umbridge. Ya sabe lo que se juega.

- Si, lo siento profesora.

- Será mejor que le pida disculpas.

- Lo haré en la próxima clase.

- No, lo hará esta tarde. Tiene un castigo con la profesora a las 7 en su despacho.

- Está bien.

- Ahora puede irse, y no olvidé lo que le acabo de decir.

A las 7 en punto estaba frente a la puerta del despacho de la profesora Umbridge. Cuando me disponía a tocar, la puerta se abrió y tras ella apareció el rostro de la profesora.

- La estaba esperando. Pase por favor- dijo y cerró la puerta tras de mí. El despacho era completamente rosa y las paredes estaban decoradas con cientos de platos pequeños, en los cuales había una foto de un gato. Me senté en la silla frente a la mesa. Sobre ella había una hoja de pergamino y una pluma algo inusual.

- Haga el favor de copiar la frase que le voy a dictar tantas veces como yo diga- ordenó- hasta que le quede claro el mensaje. La frase es "No debo decir mentiras"

Sonriendo se paseaba de un lado a otro en la habitación. Cogí la pluma y empecé a escribir. La tinta era roja y brillante. Un escozor empecé a sentir en el dorso de la mano, pero lo ignoré. El dolor se intensificaba por momentos. Un hilo de sangre corría por mi mano manchando el pergamino y la mesa. Miré a la profesora, pero ella se limitó a sonreírme y a preguntar:

- ¿Está bien, señorita Weasley?

En ese momento miles de posibles respuestas me pasaron por la cabeza, pero solo le contesté la que tenía menos veracidad.

- Sí, estoy bien, profesora Umbridge- y continué escribiendo. La sangre empapaba mi mano y no podía escribir bien. Al cabo de lo que me pareció una eternidad, se acercó a mí y me cogió la mano para examinarla.

- ¿Le parece bien venir mañana también? Creo que aún no has calado el mensaje del todo.

Salí del despacho bien tarde cubriéndome la mano con la túnica. Si el señor Filch apareciera por algún pasillo me llevaría otro buen castigo. Corrí hasta el baño más cercano, que resultó ser el de Myrtle la Llorona. Siempre intentaba evitar entrar en él, pero no me quedaba más remedio. El baño estaba lúgubre, apenas iluminado por las débiles antorchas. Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo al contemplar el baño.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- gritó alguien. Me giré de repente y pude ver a Myrtle flotando sobre los lavabos.

- Solo vine para echarme agua en la mano.

- Creí que habías venido a arrojarme algo- dijo ella enfadada cruzándose de brazos- ¿O ya no te apetece hacerlo?

- Sabes que yo lo siento mucho, Myrtle. No quise hacerlo, y ahora no tengo ganas de hablar de eso.

Abrí el grifo y dejé que el agua corriera por mi mano. El dolor continuaba insoportablemente. Miré mi mano y vi aquellas palabras, que supe, quedarían para siempre grabadas en mi piel.


	17. NUESTRA LUCHA

**17.- NUESTRA LUCHA**

Cuando Hermione me dio la noticia de que pretendían aprender Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, no pensé en que era una locura. En absoluto. Al contrario estaba entusiasmada. Primero porque era una gran idea el aprender por nuestra cuenta, ya que nuestra profesora no estaba dispuesta a hacer nada por nosotros que no fuera leer y leer durante horas. Y luego, porque fastidiar a Umbridge y a sus estúpidos decretos era una gran manera de divertirse.

- Está bien- concluyó Hermione después de decírmelo y de que yo aceptara casi de inmediato- Pues cuento contigo para decirle a más gente. Pero encuentra a las personas idóneas para ello. Quizás le puedas decir a Luna y a Michael, y a sus amigos también. Creo que ellos son de confianza. Nos vemos luego.

- Vale, adiós- me volví a mi desayuno. Colin trasteaba su cámara de fotos con la varita, que echaba volutas de humo cada vez que le daba un pequeño golpe.

- Parece increíble, ¿no?- dijo Colin dejando su cámara a un lado y cogiendo la jarra de zumo que estaba enfrente de mí.

- Si, muy interesante. Creo que es lo mejor para todos. Esa profesora no trae más que problemas al colegio. Y si tenemos que hacer algo nosotros mismos, lo hacemos.

- Y aún más si Harry va a ser nuestro profesor- añadió Colin- Seguro que será el mejor profesor del mundo.

- Si lo comparamos con Umbridge, si que es el mejor profesor del mundo.

En ese momento, Michael y sus amigos entraron al Gran Comedor y se sentaron en la mesa de Ravenclaw para desayunar. Me disculpe de Colin y me dirigí hacia ellos.

- Buenos días- saludé a todos- Tengo algo que deciros, pero es muy importante que no le digáis a nadie, ¿vale?

-Si claro- contestó Anthony. Él, Michael y Terry se acercaron para formar un corro- Cuéntanos, Ginny.

- Se va a formar…como una asociación para aprender Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero de forma práctica, no leyendo libros- expliqué- ¿Os interesa?

- Pues…no sé- dijo Terry- ¿Seguro que no es nada prohibido?

- Yo soy prefecto y no me gustaría meterme en líos- aseguró Anthony.

- No tiene por que saberlo ningún profesor. Es un club más.

- Pero tú dijiste que era secreto.

- Claro, si se llega a enterar la profesora Umbridge…, pero no tiene nada de peligroso.

Tocó la sirena que anunciaba el inicio de las clases. Los alumnos empezaron a moverse y levantarse recogiendo sus mochilas y encaminándose a sus respectivas clases.

- Si les interesa tienen que ir a Cabeza de Puerco en la próxima excursión a Hogsmeade- dije finalmente antes de levantarme.

- Lo hablaremos y ya te diré- dijo Michael- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu clase?

- No, ya iré con Luna- me negué- Que debe de estar fuera esperándome. Hasta luego.

Me despedí con un corto beso y salí del Gran Comedor. En el vestíbulo, Luna me esperaba moviendo las manos de una manera extraña como si estuviera espantando moscas. Llevaba su habitual collar de corchos de mantequilla y la varita le sobresalía del bolsillo de la túnica.

- ¿Qué haces?- le pregunté al llegar a su lado.

- Son estos torsoplos, que me están molestando otra vez. Llevan toda la mañana siguiéndome. Mejor vamos a los invernaderos, quizás allí me despeje.

No me molesté en preguntarle que era aquello de los torsoplos, simplemente la seguí hasta afuera. Hacía una fría mañana de otoño. Algunos estudiantes de mi curso corrían para refugiarse del viento gélido. Bajamos hasta el invernadero 5. Allá había una fila de alumnos frotándose las manos y tapándose con las bufandas.

La profesora Sprout no tardó en llegar.

- Buenos días muchachos- empezó- Hoy vamos a trabajar en grupos de cuatro en las bandejas que tenéis enfrente. Son bubotuberculos y tenéis que extraer el pus que le será muy útil a la señora Pomfrey. ¿Alguien sabe el porqué?

- Creo que curan el acné o algo así- respondió Demelza insegura.

- Correcto, señorita Robbins- alegó la profesora Sprout sonriente- Anótate cinco puntos para Gryffindor. ¡Podeis empezar!

Con el bullicio de la clase colocándose en grupos y los muchos comentarios acerca del pus, nadie se dio cuenta que la puerta del invernadero se abrió y por ella entró la profesora Umbridge sosteniendo un rollo de pergamino y un gran pluma gris en las manos. Con su habitual carraspeo llamó nuestra atención. La clase se sumergió en un silencio absoluto.

- Profesora Sporut, supongo que le habrá llegado la nota que le envié informándole que su supervisión tendría lugar ahora.

- Si, por supuesto- respondió ella de mala gana.

- Estupendo. Pueden continuar con la clase.

La profesora Umbridge se paseaba entre los alumnos observando con demasiada atención. A veces, apuntaba unas cuantas notas en el pergamino con el ceño un poco fruncido. Interrogó a la profesora Sprout acerca de su trabajo y continuó con las notas.

Demelza, Colin, Luna y yo trabajábamos en una bandeja. A Luna se le daba bastante bien hacerlo, al contrario que a Colin. Este lo apretó tan fuerte que el pus salió disparado y fue a dar directamente en su cara, lo que provocó mi risa.

Un carraspeo surgido a mi espalda.

- ¿Le parece sumamente divertida esta situación, señorita Weasley?

- La verdad es que sí- le respondí firmemente- de los contrario no me habría reído.

- Bien, entonces le gusta reírse de sus compañeros. Ya veo.

- No- dije- No me he reído de él, solo de la situación como usted ha dicho.

- No se atreva a hablarme así- se enfureció con su regordeta cara enrojeciendo- Es de muy mala educación contesta a sus profesores.

- Si no quiere que le conteste no haga preguntas.

Ella no me dijo nada, solo se limitó a cogerme la mano y escudriñar mi herida que me hizo al castigarme. Las palabras estaban aún rojas, pero tenía la mano menos inflamada.

Levantó su cara con una sonrisa maliciosa y soltó mi mano tan bruscamente que me dio un latigazo en el hombro.

- Unos días de castigo no le vendrán nada mal- concluyó. Se dirigió a la profesora Sprout, que estaba supervisando a unos alumnos en su extracción de pus- Recibirá mi informe dentro de diez días. Hasta luego- y salió con paso altanero del invernadero dando un portazo que lo hizo temblar y un poco de tierra cayó sobre nosotros.

Me llevé la mano al hombro y lo froté. El reciente odio que sentía por esa mujer empezó a incrementar salvajemente. Vi a Colin limpiándose con un pañuelo la cara.

- Lo siento- me disculpé- Siento haberme reído.

- No tienes porque- dijo él sonriendo- Si te hubiera pasado a ti yo también me hubiera reído. Es divertido.

- Esa mujer no tiene ningún sentido del humor- terció Luna.

- ¿Y eso es lo único que no tiene?- pregunté irónicamente.

Los castigos y los deberes no me dejaban demasiado tiempo para estar con Michael, así que le prometí ir con él a Hogsmeade. Esa mañana me esperaba en el vestíbulo hablando con sus amigos. Vestía una chaqueta con una gran bufanda alrededor del cuello. Al verme bajar por las escaleras me sonrió.

- Hola- me saludó con un tierno beso que provoco las risitas de sus amigos- ¡Tíos! Ya vale.

- Si- dijo Terry sin parar de sonreír- Nos vemos en la reunión.

- ¡Que os divirtáis!- añadió Anthony.

Nos dejaron solos. Salimos al patio donde Filch esperaba para cachear a los alumnos antes de partir junto a la profesora Umbridge. Una mirada de odio fue dirigida de mi parte a la profesora con mucho cariño. Bajamos hasta el pueblo sin dejar de hablar acerca del colegio y demás. Él me pasaba un brazo por el hombro mientras que yo le agarraba de la cintura. De vez en cuando depositaba pequeños besos en mi cabeza.

Antes me sentía extraña, pero poco a poco me fui acostumbrando a estar con él; y me resultaba muy familiar y agradable.

Visitamos Honeydukes y Zonko, donde nos encontremos a los gemelos que nos echaron una mirada que significaba claramente que no aprobaban nuestra relación, pero no dijeron nada al respecto. No delante de Michael, al menos.

Antes de la reunión, pasamos por el Salón de Te de Madame Pudipie. Pedimos dos cafés. Observé el local atestado de felices parejas que se miraban embobados y sonrientes. En una esquina estaba Roger Davies acompañado por Cho. Este le hablaba sin parar, pero ella tenía la mirada un poco triste y apenas le escuchaba.

- ¿En qué piensas?- quiso saber Michael.

- ¿Eh?...Pues nada, solo pensaba en que este lugar esta muy bien y acogedor.

- No habías venido aquí antes, ¿verdad?

Hice un gesto negativo con la cabeza y él cogió mis manos entre las suyas.

- Yo tampoco- confesó- Pero me dijeron que era agradable, así que pensé que te gustaría- arrastró su silla hasta quedar a mi lado. Ladeó la cabeza y me besó. Sus manos buscaron mi cara suavemente. Y las mías se posaron sobre sus hombros. Al cabo de unos segundos se separó.

- Creo que deberíamos irnos ya a la reunión.

Pagó los cafés y salimos del establecimiento abrazados con rumbo a Cabeza de Puerco.

Estábamos muy contentos por la reciente victoria de Gryffindor en el partido de Quidditch. Odié aun más, si se podía, a Umbridge por expulsar del equipo a los gemelos y a Harry. Esa noche en la sala común todos estaban abatidos a pesar de la victoria. Aquella injusticia había pegado fuerte a todos los alumnos de Gryffindor al quedarse sin la mitad de su equipo. Me sentía muy mal por mis hermanos, sabía que el Quidditch era uno de los principales motivos para permanecer en Hogawrts. A Ron lo vi salir del vestuario aún con el uniforme de Quidditch rehuyendo a todo el mundo y con la mirada perdida. El Quidditch era una de las pasiones de Harry, y yo lo sabía. Sin eso y con la profesora Umbridge, este lo iba a pasar horrible en la escuela. Aunque quizás nos sintiésemos mejor con él ED, porque le estábamos haciendo frente al Ministerio. Un Ministerio tan ciego que se negaba en redondo de abrir los ojos para ver la verdad. Y con ello empezábamos nuestra lucha.


End file.
